Secrets Within
by Vixens of the Dark World
Summary: What happens when a secret comes between a group of friends?  John Cena/OC, Randy Orton
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Lou James groaned and struggled as she sat on her suitcase trying to zip it up. She had always been known to over pack but it was getting slightly ridiculous. She had finally gotten the zipper half when her phone rang and she fell over to the floor straddled.

"Damn it." She sighed as she crawled over to the nightstand next to her bed and grabbed her phone. "Hello?" She answered sitting back and resting against the bed.

Anna tried to stifle a giggle hearing Liv's voice. "You are still packing." She said matter-of-factly

"NO!" Liv lied.

"Bullshit." Anna said laughing. She knew the girl well. Anna rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Okay fine, I still am. What of it?"

"I just know you well. You should really stop over packing." Anna could have almost a month's worth of things packed into two bags which was more than most of the females.

"I dont over pack. I just need alot of stuff. Besides I only have..." Liv looked around her room and counted. "One..two...three...six bags."

"SIX BAGS!" Anna asked sitting up her eyes widening. The men who were near her in catering gave her odd looks.

Liv dropped her phone on the phone and held her head. She pressed the speaker button and groaned. "No yelling into the phone."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Okay fine. How are you?" She asked raising a brow as she watched her boyfriend dance around.

"I'm fine just really need this vacation. And what is that in the background?" Liv asked.

"John is being an idiot." Anna said raising her voice enough for John to hear her. "God I feel like I'm working with damn pre-schoolers."

"You might not want them to hear that. Remember what happened the last time you said that with them in hearing distance?"

Anna rolled her eyes and got up to run then she jumped slapping John upside the back of his head. "They don't want to piss me off today."

Liv giggled hearing running in the background and a smack. Then she heard her friend's voice once more. "Don't kill your boy toy Cena. And what happened today?"

"Stupid fucking newbies." Anna huffed causing Liv to giggle more.

Anna was a writer for the World Wrestling Entertainment creative team, also known as simply the WWE. The two had met up one afternoon during lunch in catering. Olivia was doing an interview with John Morrison, she being the top Reporter for Entertainment tonight; and Anna was waiting for word on if she was to be hired. They amazingly got along great and been pretty close ever since.

"I'm sorry but there will always be newbies."

"Yeah well it doesn't help with the damn traveling and these boys acting like DAMN CHILDREN." She pulled away from the phone to yell at the men who were getting on her nerves.

"I know, I know. But you know my job is the same. I had train someone while on the move. From New York, to Texas, to Paris, then China. I don't have time to babysit them for you." Liv smiled.

Anna pouted and spoke in her pouting tone. "Make time."

"No pouting." Liv shook her head.

"Fine be a meanie." Anna said. "And don't shake your head at me." She laughed and heard Liv do the same on the other end of the phone. "So you sure you have everything? And I don't mean the ten bags of clothes your trying to pack. I mean your ticket, papers for work, laptop, camera….."

"Its six bags thank you very much and Anna I've traveled all over the world. New York, Texas…." Liv started to rattle off.

"I swear if you start to name those damn cities again I'm going to choke you with your hand bag when you get here."

"Oooh foreplay." Liv joked.

"God I can't believe your my best female friend.." Anna said rolling her eyes and shooting a glare at her boyfriend who was making faces at her.

"But you love me so." Liv got off the floor and looked around her room.

"Yeah." Anna said then sat in comfortable silence. "So...how are you?"

"I have lots to tell you but I'll wait until tomorrow."

"Same here."

"So did you speak to…" Liv started to ask.

"AHH!" Anna yelled as she got picked up and thrown over John's shoulder and he took her phone.

Liv eyes widen. "Anna are you okay? ANNA?"

"Anna is fine for now, but she needs to have a private…conversation with the Doctor of Thuganomics. See you tomorrow Liv." John hung up.

Liv burst out into giggles putting her phone down. "I swear those two." She shook her head and looked around her room at the other 6 bags and sighed. "I guess this one…" She looked at the one she was trying to close. "Doesn't need to come with me." She pushed it to the floor. "Now for shoes."

Liv went to her second closet and looked for shoes to bring until she could not stay awake any longer.

Anna sighed as she looked at her watch. "If she missed her flight because she stayed up late looking for shoes I'm going to beat her with her favorite heels."

"Oh again with the foreplay." Liv snuck up behind her and poked her in the back.

Anna jumped and turned. "LIV!" She tackled the taller woman to the ground in a hug.

Olivia groaned and hugged her back. "You know the hugging and all this foreplay means your doing something wrong John."

John rolled his eyes. "Yeah right Liv."

Anna laughed. "Missed you goofy." Using the nickname she always called Liv.

"Missed you too nutty." Liv did the same with a smile.

John cleared his throat. "As much as this view is nice to see, I don't think everyone has a taste for it." He pointed are a group of people watching them including a security guard.

The girls looked around then laughed getting up. They were use to those stares because they were very crazy people.

Once fully up John had to laugh. They both looked so different. Whereas Olivia was 5 foot 8 inches tall, Anna was barely 5 feet. Liv had shoulder length light brown hair whereas Anna had long jet black hair that fell pass her waist. Then there were the girl's eyes. Anna had a haunting but beautiful light green eyes as where Olivia had chocolate brown ones. But they felt their differences made them fit together perfectly.

John chuckled more to himself. "So these two bags are all you have Liv?"

"Yep."

Anna started to feel Liv's head and cheeks. "Are you sick Liv?"

Liv smacked her hands. "No, and I can travel light. Smart ass." She rolled her eyes.

"I know I have a nice ass. Thanks for noticing." Anna said grinning enough to flash dimples.

"I say again John you must be doing some wrong...somewhere."

"You wish Liv, now come on girls. Let's get to the arena, I have to prepare for the show tonight." Cena spoke up taking the bags and walking ahead of the women to the car.

Anna and Liv talked nonstop all the way to the arena. John quickly parked the car and got out. "Thank God."

Anna rolled her eyes as she got out of the car. "We're not that bad." She said. "At least we don't sing off key with the radio."

"Yeah." Liv added.

"Says you two. And I do not sing off key."

The girls both rolled their eyes and went inside with him. As they were walking down the hall they ran into Morrison.

"Well lookie here. The sparkly one."

"Good to see you too Liv." He hugged her.

"I thought you were injured." She asked.

"I am, but I still travel with the company."

Liv nodded. "Well I will catch up with you later Hun."

The group said their byes and the three continued down the hall.

"So Liv you plan on trying to get a story while you are here?" John asked.

"Only if it's good. Can't deal with lame shit." She admitted.

Anna just shook her head. She loved Liv but her friend had a reputation of being a bitch and a reporter not to piss off. Liv had been known to break or make some peoples careers in some of her articles.

The taller woman looked at Anna. "What? At least I'm not afraid to say it."

Anna laughed. "That is true."

"Hey man." John yelled some as he and Randy Orton slapped hands and did a 'manly' hug.

Liv looked up at the taller man. His piercing blue eyes looked in her brown ones, neither tearing away.

Anna noticed the look between the two and spoke up. "Liv I don't believe you met Randy before. Randy Orton, this is my best friend and like a sister to me, Olivia James. Liv this is the Viper Randy Orton. He's been my friend since high school."

Liv held out her hand. "Nice to meet you." She said coolly.

"Same here." He shook her hand with a small trace of his Lady Killer grin.

"Well Liv and I have to go see Vince." Anna pulled Liv down the hall causing her friend to stumble.

John looked at Randy. "Man what's up with you? Remember you're married and have a kid."

"I know...she just looked..."

John rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Where are the scripts for tonight?"

"Left them in the locker room." Randy said as he watched the girls leave. "Head to the ring and I'll bring them." He walked off without waiting for an answer."You can not go anywhere near Randy with your flirty ways." Anna said as the two walked.

Liv rolled her eyes. "I'm not trying Anna. All I said to the man was hi. What is wrong with that?"

"Liv I know you."

"So?"

"Just please stay away from Randy." Anna knocked on Vince's office door.

"I'll try to make you happy Anna."

"Thank you. Now let's go in. We're already late." The shorter woman dragged in her friend.

After the meeting with Vince about her traveling and what she could report on, she watched Raw from the locker room and met up with some of the wrestlers. Later on, around one the next morning Liv walked down the hotel hallway of her floor and up to room 567. Knocking on the door she was let in and it was closed behind her as well as the secrets that waited within.


	2. Chapter 2

Liv hopped out the elevator with pep in her step as she made her way to catering. She a great morning workout…if you want to call it that and it had given her a great burst of energy. Walking in she went to the counter and ordered a huge plate of waffles, with bananas and chocolate syrup, and two cups of coffee. She then went to an empty booth to wait for her food.

Anna laughed as she held onto John's back when the two came in.. The two had been a couple for 3 years now, they had met through Randy, and seemed to have everything together. Olivia would never admit that she was jealous of Anna but yeah she was. Anna had tons of friends, and people that loved her, a great job, and an amazing boyfriend. All that Liv secretly wished she had.

She had very few friends; some she believed were faking just because she was famous. He job was fun, but demanding and pushing her more and more. And relationships…it was complicated. Because it would cause more drama than anyone could imagine.

Anna snapped her fingers in browned haired woman's face. "Earth to Liv. Are you there?"

Olivia jumped. "Sorry, just thinking."

"About?" John asked sitting Anna down and taking a seat himself.

"Nothing important. Just work."

"Chica bean this is vacation time. Enjoy it."

Liv smiled. "I'm going to try. I mean there is got to be some juicy stuff to write about."

"Good." As soon as that was said, the waffles and coffee was brought to the table. "YAY!" Anna grabbed a cup and sipped it.

Liv took hers and did the same.

"You two should not be allowed coffee." John spoke eating a waffle.

Liv mumbled at him.

Randy walked into the café and looked around spotting the group at the table. He made his way over and too the seat next to Liv and across from John. "Morning." He said but turned his head mostly directing it to Liv.

Liv nodded and tried to ignore him from what Anna asked her yesterday.

Randy looked at her puzzled and then at John. "So is your back okay?"

He nodded. "A good night sleep helped."

"Yeah he called and told me he slept like a baby." Anna laughed. "Oh and babe me and Liv are going shopping all day."

John groaned. "Are you two going to behave?" He knew how Anna got when her and Liv hung out.

"Maybe." Anna said as she sipped her coffee.

"Not like we are going to the store to look for guys." Liv said.

John bit the inside of his cheek. "Okay."

Liv looked at her watch. "Come on Anna. We have to go before too many people are there." She pulled Anna who was clutching her coffee tightly in her hand.

"NO PULLING!" But Liv ignored her and took her out the room.

Randy chuckled. "How do you put up with both of them?"

"By sleeping."

"So Olivia..is she…"

"Man does not say it. I thought we went over this. You are married."

"Look man you know not all of us have someone like Anna.."

"Doesn't matter Randy. You are with Sam." He looked sternly at his friend. "We've discussed this before.

Randy sighed and leaned back. "So you said you slept well..Anna didn't try to touch you?" It was no secret that the two had a healthy sex life.

"No. Vince gave me a different room for the night to heal up. Room 567."

~_**A few hours later at the mall with Liv and Anna.~**_

"Anna doesn't say that."

"It's true. You sleep around too much."

Liv sighed. "It makes me happy."

"No it doesn't." Anna said looking at some clothes.

"Yes it does." Liv crossed her arms.

Anna gave Liv a look.

"Fine it doesn't. But I am with a guy…sort of."

"Who is he?"

"I can't say. Just things with him are complicated."

"How are things complicated?"

"He has a lot to lose if me and him were together at this moment. Let's just say it would be World War III."

Anna nodded not pushing the subject further. Instead she held up a black top with cut up sleeves and white writing. "What do you think?"

"Cute."

"I know it's not your style Liv but I love it."

Liv laughed. "I know, but I think it works for you. Now come on and let's check out before we spend all of our money."

"Correction, you spend your money and you have ten bags. I will have three bags of John's money."

Liv rolled her eyes and went to the counter. "Show off. Now, what was it on the phone that you wanted to tell me?"

Anna went and paid as did Liv then the two walked out. "Well, it's about me and John." She said biting her lip to keep in her excitement.

Liv looked at her. "Come on tell me."

"We are engaged!" She said squeaking a little and bouncing some. Liv was the only person she had told.

Liv smiled and hugged her even with the bouncing, but over her friends shoulder she looked at the ground with sad eyes. Dark secrets that were being held in her brown orbs and her tears were ready to fall and leak the truth to how she truly felt.


	3. Chapter 3

John looked at Anna as he played with her hair as she slept. He had a good night so he didn't have to spend another night in a separate room. And he didn't have to deal with having Olivia come to his room once again with the secret they tried to keep hidden. He didn't want to be apart of it but he had dug himself into this mess.

Anna shifted some cuddling into John's massive chest with a small sigh. She was a sound sleeper. Her left hand ended up on his chest the little engagement ring sparkling from the light that was creeping into the room..

He smiled and played with the ring some. John knew that he wanted to spend his life with her he just hated keeping secrets.

Anna groaned slightly and opened her eyes slowly. "Why are you up?" She mumbled her voice heavy with sleep.

"I woke up a while ago. I just woke up because I couldn't sleep anymore. So I just been watching you sleep."

Anna laughed softly and yawned cuddling up to him. "That's borderline stalking." She said closing her eyes again.

"Not stalking if you love it." He chuckled as he rubbed her cheek. "Wake up."

She shook her head groaning cuddling into him more. "Sleepy time."

He chuckled. "Technically its morning babe."

"It's my day off so it's sleepy time." Anna said pouting some with her eyes close. "Now stop talking pillows don't talk."

He laughed and slowly slid from under the covers. "You wont even get up for coffee?"

She opened an eye slowly and looked at him. Sleep was evident in her eye. "What kind of coffee?" Only two kinds of coffee would get her out of bed.

"Peppermint?"

"No." She covered up and closed her eyes pulling a pillow over her head to block out the light.

"Good because Starbucks coffee is expensive and I cant eat all these Dunkin' Donuts by myself."

Anna peeked out of the covers. "You'll get me something from Starbucks and Dunkin' Donuts?"

He nodded. "Yes babe but you have to get up too."

Anna groaned and got out of bed her shirt which was actually one of John's shirts fell to her knees. She stretched and went towards her bag.

He watched her closely. "You know you could just wear that."

Anna laughed. "Nope." She started to change into some clean clothes. She had a shower the night before so she wasn't going to worry about it. She looked through her bags to find the bra to match the panties she was wearing.

He smirked at her as he walked closer to her.

Anna looked through the bag and then sighed going to his bag figuring some of her clothes ended up in there.

He pulled her to him and kissed her cheek. "It doesn't matter what you wear babe."

"Says the one who runs around in jean shorts and a t-shirt." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her bare chest against his. "I unlike some women like to wear a bra with my t-shirts."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I would not complain if you didn't wear one." He kissed her and caressed her back.

She laughed. "Okay we don't have time for this. Your the one who woke me up." She got back to looking in his bag. "How did my bra end up in your bag?" She asked shaking her head before putting it on then looking through her bag again for the rest of her clothes.

He shrugged with a grin and went put on his sweat pants and tennis shoes.

She put on some black jogging pants and a tank top then grabbed a hooded sweat shirt. "There." She put it on and started to brush her hair.

"You know if you cut it off it would not be so much to brush." He knew she loved her hair long and the thought of anyone trying to cut it made her want to tackle someone.

She sent him a glare putting it in a ponytail. "Watch it." She put on her shoes and grabbed her phone and wallet then slipped on her sunglasses before walking out of the hotel room.

He laughed grabbing his wallet, phone, and cap and headed out behind her. Catching up to her, he put his arm around her waist.

Anna laughed and looked around as they walked. She saw Randy and smiled. "Hey Randy."

"Hey you two" He said as he walked wearing jogging pants and a wife beater. He walked towards the couple. "Let me guess he promised you coffee and doughnuts if you got out of bed?" He knew Anna better than anyone really.

"Well that after trying to offer sex." He smirked at his friend.

Randy shook his head. "Okay then. Anna are you okay? You turned down sex."

She rolled her eyes and moved to jump on Randy's back. "Hey it's my day off I wanted to be lazy and stay in bed but no...someone had to be awake early."

Randy laughed holding onto her legs. "Getting a little heavy Pix."

She smacked the back of his head.

John laughed as he shook his head walking next to Randy.

Liv walked down the hall with her phone attached to her ear and camera in her hand. "I dont care if they want to be left alone. I get what picture I want damn it." Liv hung up and looked at them. "Well you guys are up early?"

Anna pointed at John. "He woke me up."

"I was working out." Randy said.

Liv shook her head at Anna. "Should have held out. He promised you coffee didn't he?"

Anna sighed. "Fine he offered me coffee." She said

"And doughnuts." John added.

Randy laughed and looked at Liv. "So...why are you up?"

Anna felt her phone vibrate which caused Randy to almost drop her. She squeaked and held onto his neck tighter.

John laughed taking her phone. "Don't drop my fiance Randy."

Liv bit her lip looking at Randy then at Anna. "Work calling you this early?"

Anna got down and took her phone from Randy laughing at him.

"She had the damn thing on vibrate." He said.

She looked at her phone and opened up the text message. She read it but kept her face calm.

_Olivia is not the friend she claims to be. She was seen entering John's hotel room early in the morning._

**A/N: Dun..dun...dun... What is going on? Hope you like the story so far. It's been fun to write with Queen. Oh and we both have been writing this chapter. Gotta love google docs. **_Queen:HAHA! I can type too :)_

_Aray: *face palm* Oh lord don't let our muses hear about this._

_Queen's Jericho Muse: And why am I not in this story?_

_Aray's Randy Muse: Because me and John are the best._

_Queen's Jericho Muse: In your dreams Junior._

_Aray: *looks at Queen* Our muses are going to drive us crazy..._

_Queen: Too late. *hands Jericho a cookie*_

_Aray: *sighs*_

_Aray's Randy Muse: Hey I want a cookie. _

_Aray: *hands Randy a cookie* There now go away._

_Queen: NO! Now they will all come *runs away to hide*_


	4. Chapter 4

Anna sat reading that text again and thinking what it could mean. She didn't know what to think and she didn't know what to say. She sighed and put her phone up.

John watched Anna from across the room. For some reason unknown to him, she had been quite distant over the last few days. She would pull away from his hugs, and made up excuses from being intimate with him. He did not know what to do anymore and asking her did not get him any where.

Anna got up and started to change. She decided she was going to go work out.

He saw her and spoke. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go work out." Anna said putting her hair in a braid. "Nitro is teaching me Par kour."

"I can come too." He stood.

She shrugged. "If you want to." She said grabbing her bag and walking out of the room towards the gym.

Randy was in the gym with Liv. He was helping her work on building stamina.

John quickly grabbed his stuff and followed. Usually she would wait for him, but lately it seemed she could not wait to get away from him.

Liv glared at Randy and said low. "Why are you making me do this? It's not like I'm going to become a wrestler."

"Easy. You get in better shape you can get to celebrities faster than others and get better pictures." He said appealing to her job sense. He saw Anna come in and go over to John Morrison who she liked to call Nitro. The two started stretching and then started doing stuff.

Liv shook her head and whispered in his eye causing Randy to glare at her. "And don't look at me like that. I told you that before." She grabbed her water.

John walked in and saw Liv and Randy which made him glare at his friend then her noticed Anna and went over.

JoMo nodded watching her land a move. "Good now do it faster."

Anna nodded and did the move again faster then before.

"Anna you could have waited for me." Cena sat his bag down and watched her as he flexed her fingers some.

"Sorry." She said as she watched JoMo do another move. She copied it and almost got it completely right.

Randy walked up watching. "Damn you learn fast Anna."

Cena nodded then noticed Liv alone. He thought he could talk to her about Randy as well as Anna, so he went over to her. "I told you before to stay away from Orton."

Liv rolled her eyes. "He invited me."

"Don't care Liv. You know damn well what you are trying to do." He said low.

Anna got down and looked at Randy when she got some water. "Hey can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure you can ask me anything." He said.

"Should I be worried about John?"

"What do you mean?"

Anna looked over at Liv and John. Randy followed her line of sight.

Liv stepped closer to John as spoke just as low. "What John? Me being around Randy making you mad or something? You have no control over what I do."

John stared at her.

Randy watched and then noticed how some of the Divas were already starting their gossip.

"You know damn well what I'm getting at Liv. But you think this is all a big damn joke. If Anna was to find out what was going on we both would be in alot of shit."

"Trust me she isn't going to find out." Liv patted his arm. "No one knows except us."

Anna looked at Randy. "I want to show you something. Meet me for coffee later?"

Randy looked at the raven haired girl beside him and nodded. "Sure Anna." He said. "Meet up in thirty?"

She nodded and walked out.

John just sighed at Liv and went back over by Randy. "Where did Anna go?"

"She just left I don't know where she went. Also if I were you I would watch how close I stand next to other women. The Divas like to talk." Randy said.

"That goes for you too man. I told you to stay away from Olivia."

Randy shook his head and went to shower before he met Anna for coffee.

John sighed and sat on a bench. He didn't know what was going on with Anna, and the shit he had going on with Liv was not making things better.

~Sometime later~

Randy looked at Anna. "Now I know you didn't want me to come for coffee all so you can talk about work. What is going on?"

Anna looked at him and handed him her phone with the text showing. "I got that the day I was on your back and we were walking down the hall."

Randy looked down at the phone and read over the message. And he then read it again...and again. Each time a little bit of anger built inside of him. "Who sent this?"

"I don't know." Anna said. "It's a blocked number." She sighed. "Am I crazy to think my fiancee would cheat on me with my best friend?"

Randy bit on his nail and shook his head. "No, but there has to be another explanation. I mean Olivia would not do that to m...you. John either."

"Randy are you cheating on Sam?" She liked Sam but not as much as her best male friend. She had known him a long time. "And do you really think John wouldn't cheat on me?"

"I don't think John would cheat on you. He cares for you too much to do that." He ignored her first question and hoped he was right about John.

Anna sighed and took her phone back. "So what should I do?"

"Ask him about it. Go the subtle way and work at the big picture. You have the right to know, just cheating doesn't sound like John."

Anna nodded with a sigh and got up. She hugged Randy tight. "Thanks Viper."

He hugged her back just as tightly.

John walked into the room and quickly noticed Anna and Randy hugging. For some reason all her recent actions started to make sense. Her distant ways, leaving without him, not talking much, and always with Randy alot. She was cheating on him. He walked out the cafe and back down the hall. There was no way he was going to lose her...especially to his best friend.

Anna left the room and headed towards her hotel room to get some answers she deserved. She decided to talk to Liv first. She knocked on Liv's door.

Liv put her camera down and went to the door, opening it quickly. "Hey Anna." She smiled opening the door wider for her friend to come in.

Anna stepped in and looked at Liv. "Were you in John's room the night he had to sleep separate from me?" She wasn't going to sugar coat the situation. She wanted answers.

Liv closed the hotel door quickly not wanting people to hear their conversation. "Where did you hear that?"

Anna looked at her. "That day I was on Randy's back. I got a text. The text said you were leaving John's room. Now is it true?"

Liv shook her head. "No it's not Anna. Someone is just trying to screw with you. Hell there are some Diva's that don't like you and John together. And I know alot don't like me. Maybe they sent you that text."

Anna stared hard at Liv then saw that flicker of fear. "Your lying. Damn it Liv what the hell are you doing in my fiancee's bedroom?"

"I was not in his room." She went over to her bed and picked up her camera.

Anna glared. "Don't lie to me Liv. You know I can tell when your lying."

Liv sucked in a breath. "Fine Anna I was. Happy now."

Anna smacked her hard and stormed out.

Liv held her cheek watching Anna leave.

Randy got up and decided to go find John.

John was on his phone with Stephanie as she told him of a charity event in town that he needed to be at tomorrow. He sighed and agreed. "Okay I will, fine. Okay Steph, bye." He hung up.

Randy saw John and went over. "Was Liv in your hotel room the other night?" He asked bluntly.

John looked up at him. "Funny man." He put his phone in his pocket.

"Someone sent Anna a text saying Liv was seen leaving your room. Was Liv in your room?" Randy asked.

"Yeah she was." He saw the look in Randy's eye. "But hey it's not what you think. I'm not like you. Now drop this."

"What do you mean not like me?" Randy asked. "You have a wonderful girl like Anna and you want to cheat on her?"

"I never cheated on Anna. And if I did, it would not be with Liv."

Randy shook his head. "Why was Liv in your room?"

"We were talking. That's it."

Anna walked up to John and smacked him hard before dropping her engagement ring in his hand then walking off. "I'm done." She said. She heard him saying that they just talked but she didn't believe it.

John pleaded with her. "You have to believe me Anna."

Anna turned and looked at him fire fully in her eyes. "Why was she in your room? Also if it is so innocent why the hell didn't you tell me that the next day?"

"Like I said all we did was talk. And I didn't tell you because she asked me not to. No one was to know but us."

Anna glared. "You are going to keep secrets from me? What did she tell you John? What was so secret you can't tell me? Do you know what the hell it looks like? I had to go to Randy and ask him what he thought. He asked me to ask you. I asked Liv and she lied to me until I called her a liar. Until you tell me what the fuck is going on we are through. My friendship with her and my relationship with you."

John sighed and looked at Randy then at Anna. "I can't say."

Anna shook her head. "Then you lost me." She walked to the hotel room and packed up her bags then walked out of it.

Liv watched Anna leave from the crack in her door and sighed. "Sorry Anna, but this goes far deeper than you know." She closed her door, realising she had caused so much drama and the truth has not been told yet.

Randy sighed and shook his head walking away. He didn't know what to say about it all but he knew his best friend needed him. He followed after Anna.

John had headed to the bar for some drinks. He didn't know what to do at this moment. He was wrapped up in this more than he wanted. Yes he and Liv had something between them...but it was not what Anna or anyone else thought it to be.


	5. Chapter 5

John laid in bed with a sigh. He looked up at the ceiling. It was hard to sleep without Anna laying next to him taking most of the blankets. She may have been tiny but she knew how to take the blankets.

Liv hated the problems she caused her best friend but did not know what to do to fix it. She had tried calling Anna but all she got was voicemail. Anna always answered her calls, so it hurt to be ignored. Liv knew she needed to talk to John so she called him. Yeah it was late but she did not care.

John sighed and picked up his phone. "Hello?" He asked.

"Look we need to talk so don't hang up this time." She sighed.

"You lost me Anna, you swore no one else would know and look what happened." John said.

"Well I didn't think anyone saw me. Besides I told you to keep your mouth close about wanting to tell Randy. Just because you two are best friends doesn't mean you can just tell him."

"I haven't told him anything. He is busy comforting my fiancee over being hurt because of this thing you dragged me into." John said low. "I wanted to tell them both. I didn't want to keep secrets from Anna."

"Well damn John, kind of late for that. We have had this secret for a year now. And it will remain that way. I love Anna, like a sister but she can't find out or she will hate me even more than she does now."

"Anna is a reasonable person. If we talk to her about this then you never know what will happen. She's acting this way because we lied to her." John argued. "I want to tell her!"

"Damn it John you will not breathe one word of this to her!" Liv screamed.

"You better listen and listen well to me Olivia Lou James. I will not speak of this again to you. Either you tell her or I will. Until then me and you have nothing to discuss." He said before hanging up his phone.

Liv screamed once more as she threw her phone and watched it hit the wall and fall the floor in pieces. If he told Anna...Liv did not know what she would do.

John sighed and looked back at the ceiling.

Liv went to her bag and pulled out a few pictures and sighed as she looked them over. "Fuck."

~2 hours later~

John walked to Randy's room knowing that Anna had been bunking with him. As much as he wanted to keep Liv's secret he could not afford to lose Anna in the process. Knocking on the door he took deep breaths.

Randy laughed softly and looked at the door as he heard knocks. "Coming." He stood and looked at Anna. "We will finish this conversation later." He went to the door.

Anna stuck her tongue out at him and went back to writing.

Randy opened the door. He sighed seeing John.

John looked at Randy. "I need to talk to Anna." He knew Anna was hurting and also Randy but his mind was focused only on getting her back.

Randy shook his head. "No she doesn't want to talk to you."

John sighed. "I've come to tell her what is going on. She needs and deserves to know that much."

Randy looked at him then back at Anna. "Anna John wants to tell you what's going on. Want me to stay?"

Anna sighed. "No can you go get me some more snacks?"

"Sure." He said getting his wallet and phone before leaving.

John sighed and took another breath before walking into the room and closing the door behind him. "How are you Anna?"

"Save the mindless chit chat." Anna said looking at him. "Tell me what you were going to tell me or leave."

He sighed and walked over to her and took a seat in the chair. "Okay. Now as I said before, what you think about me and Liv is not true."

"Then what is going on?" Anna asked looking at him. "Why are you guys hiding these secret conversations? Why didn't you just tell me..'Anna, Liv has something she isn't too comfortable telling you about so she came to my room the night we were sleeping in different rooms.'?"

He sighed. "Because she was afraid if I told you, you would hate her. She doesn't want to hurt you with this. Neither of us want to."

Anna looked at him. "John it's not hard to just tell me that she has something going on that she feels better talking to you about than she does me. Yeah it would have hurt but I would have rather heard that from you then the oh I can't tell and I'm choosing her secret over our love." She said with anger.

John pinched his nose and just blurted it out. "She is Randy's mistress."

Anna just looked at him. "Was that so hard to tell me?" She asked. "I honestly don't care if Randy has a mistress." She said. "What I care about is you not telling me until after I walked away. You could have stopped me from walking away."

"I know I should not have let it get this far Anna. I know I hurt you but before you lash at me...there is more."

She sighed. "How long have you been keeping this secret from me John?" She didn't really care if there was more.

"A year give or take a month."

Anna pinched the bridge of her nose. "Go." She said low.

"But Anna, I had to. You don't understand. I wanted to tell you but she asked me not to." He begged wanting her to listen and give him a chance at making this better in some way.

"You put what she asked of you ahead of me John." Anna said looking into his eyes. "You swore to me when we first started dating that no one who was not your blood would ever come before me. This secret that my best friend asked you to keep came ahead of me." She looked at him more. "Her secret came before what we were building. I can't trust you now because I have to wonder how many other secrets you've kept from me."

"No other ones except things that involve Randy and Liv. That's it. I didn't even know they were together until about a year ago after Liv was..." He trailed off.

Anna shook her head. "I don't care." She said. "Please leave."

He sighed and stood. "Okay I will go but you need to talk to her. But she needs someone to get to her or the baby will die." He walked to the door.

"John I was being truthful when I said I'm done with her and you because of these secrets. Sounds to me she needs to talk to him." Anna said simply. Yeah it sounded cold but she didn't like feeling betrayed.

"That's just it. Randy doesn't know there is a child." He walked out not sure what was going to happen from this point on.

Liv was in her room as she packed the rest of her things. She need to go home, because being on tour was causing her more stress. After her pregnancy she had been having problems but pushed through it. She quickly jotted down a note and grabbed her stuff and went to the lobby.

Anna spent the rest of the day in a haze because she was hurting more than she let on. She sat in the lobby with a sigh drinking some coffee. She didn't know what she was doing there she was just sitting there. She had figured Randy was having an affair and the fact that John chose to keep that secret over their relationship hurt her badly.

Liv turned in her key to the front desk and marched out the hotel to the car waiting for her.

Anna saw Liv leave and followed her out. "I hope your affair with Randy has been worth me loosing John." She said looking at the person who had been her best friend. "Why did you ask him to hide that from me?"

"Because Anna. You already think I sleep around too much. I thought you would think of me as a even bigger slut then you already do." She threw her bags in.

"I have never called or thought you were a slut. Hell I've beaten the hell out of half of the divas for even breathing that word about you. It's your life to do with what you please..hell I don't care about Randy having an affair." Anna said. "You could have told me that there is something going on and you felt comfortable telling John and not me. I would have understood. Just like there are things I'm more comfortable telling Randy than I do you."

Liv slammed the back door of the car and turned to look at Anna. "Are you finished?"

"No I'm not. You need to tell Randy about that child and loose my number Liv..you've caused enough pain." Anna said before turning and walking towards the door.

Liv shook her head and called after her. "Life isn't a fairytale Anna. And not everything goes as plan. Yeah me and John lied, but trust me, all of the lies are better than the truth." Liv got into her car and sped away, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Anna shook her head and went to get her stuff. She had told Vince she needed a break and she was going to go home. She was going to move out of John's place.

John at this point just didn't care about fixing anything wrong with his life. Not with Anna, or Randy, or even Liv.

Randy continued to stand in the same spot as he had before when he heard Anna and Liv. He had a child. But from what he could tell, Liv was never going to tell him. He loved her but there was no way in hell he was going to let her keep him from this baby. And he was going to make good on that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aray: wow we are big on drama *looks over everything written* <strong>_

_Queen: *laughs evilly* And you and the readers don't see the twist I have in store. _

_**Aray: that's right readers I'm learning the twists just like you are. She won't tell me everything going on in her head just like with my story I won't tell her all my twists.**_

_Queen: *pouts* that's not fair._

_**Aray: *rolls eyes* it's plenty fair. Anyways. Review..review...review! our muses live on them and Faygo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Anna sat in her original home as she read the paper. She was on her break and knew soon John would find her moved out from the house.

Randy sat in his room. He had tried over and over to find a way to contact Liv. He tried calling, no answer. He even went as far as trying to visit her only finding out that she had moved out of her apartment and left no new address. He called her job, they said she had quit. He was afraid because this did not sound like Liv. And he really wanted to see his child. He John confirmed some things. But he needed to hear the rest from Liv. And the person who knew her best was Anna. So he gave her a call.

Anna heard Randy's tone on her phone. She couldn't stay mad at him because of how much history was between them. She picked up the cell and hit talk. "Yes Viper?" Anna asked.

"I need your help."

Anna raised a brow. "With what Randy?" She had no idea how she could help him.

"I can't find Olivia. I know you don't speak to her, but you have to have some possibility where she went. She moved and quit her job. Something is wrong and John wont say shit."

"Sorry I don't know where she went." Anna said. "And honestly I don't care. I'm through with both of them." It still hurt to say it but she figured if she said it enough it would help her feel better.

"I know you don't care for them. But John said the kid is sick and needs some surgery. I just don't know what to do."

Anna sighed. "Randy I'm telling you I don't know where she could of went. I'm sorry I can't be of more help." She looked out the window. "And I'm sorry you found out like you did."

Randy sighed. "Don't be sorry. It's my fault. I had told her over and over that I was leaving Sam but never went through with it. I deserve this shit."

"No you don't Randy." Anna sighed. "Look I don't know if it will help but she used to rent a place in Texas and in New York cause of how often she would have assignments there."

Randy felt a little bit of hope build. "Thank you Anna. Can you text me the addresses?"

Anna sighed. "Yeah." She said. She looked out the window. "Shit..John's here. He must of found out I took the dog."

"Thank you. And why did you take the dog anyway?"

"He's my dog." Anna said like a little kid. "John got him for me as a Valentine's day gift. No take backs." She texted the addresses to Randy while she talked with him.

"Now you just sound like your five." He said.

"Bite me Randal." Anna said as she watched John get out of his truck.

Randy laughed as he hung up.

John sighed as he walked to the front and knocked.

Anna watched as the German Shepard barked loudly at the door. She sighed and got up. "Your supposed to bark when the car comes up." She said to it before cracking open the door. "Go away."

"No, now let me in Anna. I want the dog."

"You gave him to me." Anna said. "So he's mine. No take backs."

John rolled his eyes. "I bought him for us. And since you ended things he is mine again."

"No he isn't. And you ended things when you put Liv first." She said before she slammed the door in his face and sat down infront of it forgetting she left the glass door unlocked. She pet the dog with a sigh.

John shook his head and turned the nob. She always had a habit of not locking the door and pushed it open. "Anna stop acting like a child."

Anna fell forward with a groan. "Damn it you ass hole." She said. She got up and went towards the kitchen to feed the dog. "Your trespassing." She didn't look back at him as the dog followed her. It may have been his dog during work outs but the rest of the time it was hers.

"And you are stubborn." He followed her.

She looked at him. "What do you expect?" She looked into his eyes. "You fell in love with me because of that trait." It was true he had fallen for her because of how many times she had denied a dance with him at Randy's engagement party.

"That may be true." He shrugged.

She sighed and sat down. "John why are you here? And don't say it's because I have the dog."

"Its because you have the dog."

Anna sighed and looked at her hands. "Fine take him."

"God Anna its not about the dog." He lifted up his cap and scratched his head.

She looked up at him. "Then why come here?" She asked. "I figured we were done."

"You figured we were. You pushed me away. And before you say it. Yes I did lie. And yes I kept secrets from you. But it wasn't about me cheating on you. Or leaving you. Or saying shit about you. It was me keeping something private for a friend who really needed it to stay between the two of us."

"John I'm all for conversations between friends." Anna said. "Hell how many times have I had to leave our bed because Randy called me upset about something and you respected it?"

"A few times...so?"

"So my point is I still told you that Randy needed to talk to me and didn't want me to tell you about it. That was all you had to do John..something so simple." Anna said softly leaning back. She felt drained.

John rubbed his face. "I understand thats how you feel about this Anna, trust me I do. But you had to see how much Liv begged me not to say anything. There were plenty of times I wanted to tell you and almost did." He sighed. "I dont know what to tell you Anna other than I'm sorry."

She sighed and looked at him. "What do we do now?" She asked. John had become a major part of her life from the day Randy introduced her to him. She felt like she had a hole in her because of this whole thing.

"If we can't have a relationship because of what happened...how about we leave it as friends?"

Anna nodded. "Okay." She whispered. In reality she just wanted everything back to where it was.

"So, what are you up to now?"

"I told Vince I needed a break." She said. "So right now just getting my mind straight for work."

He nodded in understanding. "How long?"

"A month." Anna said leaning back. "I might come back sooner or I might extend it. I don't know yet."

"Well I hope you enjoy this little off time." He put his cap back on and walked to the door.

She got up and followed him. "I'll try."

He nodded and opened the door and stepping out. "Take care of yourself too." He smiled slightly and went to his truck.

Anna watched him and had to fight the urge to run to the truck and kiss him.

He got in and looked at her sighing. He had come here with the intention of fixing them but seemed to do the opposite.

Anna closed her door and sat down with a sigh.

Randy waited at the airport. He was going to try Liv's New York address first. He needed to talk to her. He had to get to her and show her that he was going to change. That they could be a family like she wanted and asked about years ago. He just hoped that he hadn't made this decision too late to save what they had.


	7. Chapter 7

Randy took a breath as the cab pulled up to the apartment building. He looked around before stepping out. It had taken some time but he was finally in New York and outside of the place where Anna had said Liv would stay.

Liv sat in her bedroom tears running down her cheeks as she played with the gun in her hands. The heavy metal being her only chance at the peace she wanted.

Randy went inside the building and up to Liv's apartment. He went to knock on the door and decided to test to see if it was unlocked first. He turned the knob slowly and pushed the door open. He looked around. He saw some of Liv's things around and stepped in. He listened for any kind of noise.

Liv's crying grew louder as she placed the gun to her temple.

Randy followed the crying towards a room and opened the door slowly. He stopped seeing Liv. "Liv?" He asked his heart beating fast.

Her eyes shot to the door of the room. "Go away Randy. Please."

"Liv what are you doing? Where's the baby?" He asked confused as to why she held a gun to her head. "Why do you have a gun?"

"Because I fucking want to. Now go."

"Baby." He said low walking slowly towards her. "Put the gun down please."

"Don't you damn call me that. You have no right to." She moved out the bed and backed away from him.

"Liv please tell me what's going on."

"I can't take it anymore. I can't have you. My job is driving me crazy. My son is going to die if he doesn't get a heart donor. I'm beginning to go fucking nuts Randy."

"Liv you have me. I'm right here." He said looking at her. "And I can make calls to so many hospitals to get him a heart. Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Why tell you Randy? So you can hide to Sam about him too? I've asked you for years to leave her. And everytime you gave me a damn excuse as to why you could not."

Randy knew she was telling the truth. "I'm so sorry Liv. I should have left her a long time ago and if that is what you want then I'll do it right now." He said. "Please put the gun down and come here." He didn't want to walk closer.

Liv shook her head and lowered the gun. "No. I dont want it to be that I have to be standing here with a gun for you to. If you never knew to come, you would have not told that to me." Her breathing getting shallow. "I'm tired of all of this."

"Liv I came because I am worried about you and I care about you so much." He said looking at her.

"Your lying." She began to cry again.

"No baby I'm not." He said low. "I do care about you and I am so sorry I haven't said it before."

Liv just looked at the floor then at him. "I don't know what to do anymore. I feel crazy."

"Put the gun down and come here." Randy said holding his arms open for her. "Just come here okay."

Liv shakily placed the gun on the dresser and went over to him and placed her head on his chest, her hands gripping him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her rubbing her hair with one hand and her back with the other whispering in her ear soothingly. "I'm here and your not going to go through this alone."

Liv just looked at the wall blankly then closed her eyes. "I...I.. should have told you about him but...you...you said you were working on things with Sam. I thought you didn't want me anymore."

He held her a little tighter rubbing her back. "I'll always want you Olivia." He said.

Liv nodded. "You want to see him?" She changed the subject. She didn't want to talk anymore about them or her killing herself for she felt if they continued she could not deal with it at that moment.

He nodded. "Yeah I do." He said.

Liv pulled away and grabbed her keys and purse but stopped and looked at the gun. "If you never came I would have done it."

He looked at her and nodded in understanding. "Anna told me where to find you." He took her hand and started to pull her from the room. "Come on."

Liv looked at him. "Anna? Figured she would have nothing to do with me anymore."

Randy looked at her. "She doesn't want to but I can tell she misses you and John a lot." He said.

Liv nodded. "He wasn't suppose to find out. He overheard me on the phone and found out that way. I begged him to keep it quiet afraid you would find out." She led him to her car.

Randy got in the driver seat taking her keys. "Liv this secret caused alot of pain...is there more?"

Liv got in. "I don't want to talk about it." She told him the name of the hospital so he could use the GPS.

Randy sighed and drove to the hospital realizing she was pushing everything away.

Liv closed her eyes as he drove, trying to keep herself calm.

Randy drove wondering what else was going to be revealed. "What's his name?" He asked.

"Randal Keith Orton Jr." She said turning her head to look at him.

Randy smiled some at the name. "Really?"

Liv nodded. "He looks just like you." She sighed. "Something that hurt me every time I looked at him."

He looked at her as he parked. "Why did it hurt you?"

"Because I did not have you. And he reminded me so much of you. I visited him everyday I didn't work but I could not help but cry. Over you and how sick he looks. Just feels like its all my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Randy asked.

Liv just remained quiet.

He looked at her and sighed. "Where is he?"

"In intensive care." She got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the hospital.

Randy followed her wondering what he should say.

She walked down the hall not caring to look at him. Even though he stopped her from killing herself and telling her that he loved her, she still felt hallow inside. She walked over to wall with windows. She pointed to a incubator that had the baby name on it. "There he is."

Randy looked at him and bit his lip some. "So he's the secret that's caused so much." He said without realizing it. He watched him and took a breath. "I'll make some calls."

"Not the only one but yes he is the biggest one." She looked at him. "Just go make the calls. I'm going to inside." She walked down the hall to the door and went sign in.

Randy walked away and made a few phone calls.

Liv sat staring at her son, holding her tears in.

Randy hung up after making his phone calls and went to look in the window watching Liv with their son.

She played with the baby's hand slowly. "Mommy is sorry, but she loves you." She stood and left the room.

Randy looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just need to go outside for some air. But you can go and sit with him. They only allow one person at a time."

"Okay." Randy said going inside after signing in.

Liv watched as he sat down and stare at the baby. She had taken a year of him seeing his child and felt he deserved this moment. And being in her state of mind, she felt that she needed to be away from both him and the baby. "I'm sorry Randy but I have to." She walked away and out the hospital. That day she walked out the lives of Randy and her son.

~Three Years Later~

Randy sighed as he rubbed his neck. He was worn out.

"Daddy can I go play with John and Anna?" RJ asked looking at his father. Randy had been able to find a heart donor and the little boy was as healthy as any other child now.

"Ummm sure kiddo go play just be careful." Randy said. He was handling being a single dad well. Sam had divorced him when she had found out about RJ and had taken Alanna with her.

RJ nodded and grabbed his bag of cookies and ran out the room and down the hall to Cena's locker room. He went in and jumped on Anna's lap.

Anna laughed hugging him. "Hey what are you doing here already?" She asked playing with his hair. He was looking like Randy even more but if you looked closely you could see bits of Liv.

"Daddy let me come. And he gave me cookies." He held up the bag.

Anna laughed softly. "Better make sure John doesn't see those" She said. "You know he likes to take them."

The little boy's eyes widened and he hid them behind his back.

John walked into the room and looked over at the two. "Hey little man."

"No taking my cookies."

Anna giggled leaning back. She watched John.

"What kind of cookies?"

"Oreos." He said keeping the cookies behind his back.

Anna laughed and got up putting RJ on the couch. "I'll be right back." She went to go get some water.

Randy sighed as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with a paper.

Anna sat down and looked at him. "You okay?"

"RJ asked about his mom."

Anna looked at Randy. "What did you tell him?"

"That she had to go away for a bit. He asked when she was coming back but I told him I didn't know. Anna I don't think she is ever coming back. It's been three years, he is four now. What am I to think?"

She sighed taking his hand. "Randy I don't know what to tell you about this." She said. "Just be there for him."

"I miss her." He blurted out.

"So do I." Anna said softly. "But from what you told me she was in a dark place."

He nodded. "Yeah that day when I found her still haunts me some."

"I know." She sighed rubbing his hand. "Randy me and John are here to help you I hope you know that."

He nodded. "I know just..." He looked over to see the back of a tall women with long brown hair. "Liv." He went over quickly and tapped her shoulder. "Olivia I was worried..."

The woman turned around but she was not Olivia. "Excuse me?"

Randy face fell and shook his head. "Sorry." He walked away. As much as Liv hurt him by leaving, he cared for her the same. Day after day he hopped she would return but never had. Maybe he should stop hoping and start living his life and taking care of his son.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia walked around the mall and sighed as she stopped and looked into the toddler store. She really missed her son and Randy but felt that being in their lives would hurt them. She walked inside and looked around. Going over to the bears she smiled and looked over the stuffed animals. Every year on her son's birthday she would buy a bear to remember him. But deep down it wasn't enough for her anymore.

.

Anna laughed holding RJ's hand. "I told your uncle John that you getting a gift card to build-a-bear was a bad idea."

RJ grinned. "No it wasn't Aunt Anna."

Anna laughed and took him into Build-a-Bear. "Alright what kind of stuffed animal do you want?"

"I want a bear. I got a tiger last time." He looked around.

Liv sighed not sure what to get. It always took her forever to get exactly what she wanted.

RJ saw the bear section and let go Anna's hand and ran away to get what he wanted.

"RJ don't run." Anna said going over to him. She looked at all the bears and picked up one. She smiled and decided she was going to make one.

Liv grabbed a bear from the rack and backed up, not noticing Anna and bumped into her. "Oh sorry..." Liv said as she turned around but stopped looking at Anna in the eyes.

Anna's eyes widened. "Liv?" She said low.

"Sorry." She moved to walk away.

Anna grabbed her arm. "Liv where the hell have you been?" Anna asked looking at the taller woman. "Why did you leave like that?"

"I had to Anna, now please let me go."

Anna was about to say something but RJ came running up with the animal he had chosen.

"Look Aunt Anna!"

Anna looked at the bear and gave him a smile. "That's great RJ."

Liv looked down at the boy and her eyes immediately widened. She reached a hand out to touch his head but stopped herself and pulled her hand back.

Anna looked at Liv then at RJ. "Sweetie here take this and go fill it with some stuffing for me then pick out an outfit. It's going to be a present for your uncle John." She handed him the animal she had picked.

RJ nodded looking at the woman and went do what Anna said.

Liv looked at her arm where Anna was still holding her. "Anna I...I...I have to go."

Anna looked at her. "You broke all of our hearts leaving like you did Liv. That boy got a heart within days of Randy making his calls. Why leave?"

"Anna you don't understand. I needed to just disappear for a while."

"Why?" Anna asked looking at her. "Why did you have to leave your child like that?"

Liv bit her cheek trying not to cry.

Anna let her go. "Fine run away again. I'll let Randy know your son saw you." Anna said turning to walk away to go find RJ.

Liv grabbed Anna's arm this time. "Please don't tell him. I know I hurt him enough already."

Anna looked at her. "I swore to Randy and John no more secrets after everything that happened. I will be telling Randy."

"I don't want him to know that you saw me and I didn't try to..." Liv looked at her. "I don't want to ruin my son and Randy's lives because I can't hold myself together to give them a mom and girlfriend."

Anna shook her head. "You ruined their lives by walking away." She said pulling her arm and going to RJ who was jumping around trying to figure out clothes to put on the bear.

"Aunt Anna, help me...i don't know what to get."

Liv looked at the boy and how hyper he was, that reminded her of herself at that age.

Anna laughed. "Okay how about we get it something to look like your dad's clothes."

"Okay but who was that lady?"

Anna smiled some. "Just someone I know from work." Anna said. "Now let's get some pants and a shirt." She pulled stuff to distract the boy.

RJ shrugged and looked at the stuff for the stuffed animal.

Liv watched the two and it fully hit her on how much she already missed of his life. And she knew that she wasn't able to fool herself into believing that she didn't want to intrude on his life. She truly wanted a part in it. So taking breath she walked over to Anna. "How...how about I try Anna?"

Anna looked at her and shook her head. "I have to talk to Randy first." Anna said looking into her eyes. "RJ why don't you call uncle John and get his opinion." She handed RJ her phone dialing the number.

John answered. "What's up babe?"

RJ wrinkled up his face. "Eww."

John chuckled. "Sorry little man." He talked with the boy.

Liv looked at Anna.

"Randy has to know your back and he has to talk to you before you just step into his life Liv." Anna said. "If it was up to me I would introduce you as his mom right now but I can't." She said low to make sure RJ didn't hear.

Liv nodded and sighed. "What is his number? I erased it when I left."

Anna looked at her. "You will have to see him in person. Me and John are watching RJ for the night so you should go to see him at your old place."

"Anna I ….okay." She decided not to fight it.

Anna looked at her. "I forgave you for what happened." She said before walking towards RJ who was talking a mile a minute. "RJ remember to breath." Her tone motherly and jokingly.

RJ looked at her and slowed down. "Sorry."

Liv smiled some before going make her bear and paying for it.

Anna paid for her stuff then RJ's and headed to her and John's house. RJ fell asleep on the way there. She pulled up and picked up the bags before going to get the sleeping boy from the back.

Randy looked out at the yard and chuckled at John. "Should we go help the short one?"

John thought about it. "Yeah or she will let loose on us."

Randy chuckled and went to help her. He took his son. "How was it?" He asked low.

Anna sighed. "We need to talk." She said softly.

He raised a brow and took his son in.

Anna handed John some of the bags.

John took the bags and headed inside to set them down.

Randy looked at Anna. "What is going on?"

Anna sighed grabbing glasses and pouring all three of them some Jack and Coke. "Drink this." She said before downing her drink and pouring some more.

Randy looked at her with a raised brow. "Anna what's wrong?" He asked.

Anna looked at him. "I ran into Liv at the mall and RJ saw her. Before you ask I told him she was a friend from work."

Randy looked at her then at the drink infront of him. "Ummm straight jack please." He said.

Anna poured a shot and watched him down it.

He looked at the counter unsure of what to say.

John looked at Randy. "Are you okay man?" He asked worried about his friend. He had seen first hand the way Randy was when he first found out Olivia left.

"Where is she?" Randy asked.

"She's going to your house to talk with you."

Randy nodded and walked to the car. He got in and drove off.

Anna sighed taking Randy's other drink. "This will be fun." She muttered.

John nodded as he downed his and grabbed the bottle of Jack to fix himself another drink.

Randy pulled up to his place and went to sit on the porch steps. He sighed.

Liv was so scared about doing this that she arrived to Randy's house later than she planned. She parked her car seeing him sit on the steps and all she could was stare at him.

Randy looked at the car staring at it.

Liv slowly got out the car with a sigh. She had changed a lot from when she left. Her hair was its natural dark brown again and it was the short look she had when they first met. She had lost a bit of weight but that was all due to stress. She took a breath and walked over to him.

Randy looked at her. He put down his beer. "So why are you back?" He asked.

"To be honest I just came for a few things. But somehow I ended up at the same store with Anna and well..." She waved around herself at her being there.

"Why did you leave us?" Randy asked.

"I didn't feel like myself Randy."

"What does that mean?" Randy asked.

"I literally felt crazy. I know you stopped me from shooting myself but i still had that urge."

Randy growled and tossed the beer bottle against the near by tree. "That's not a damn reason to just walk out on us. I could have helped you get the help you needed." He said looking at her.

Liv jumped and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Your secret almost ended Anna and John completely. I come and talk you away from killing yourself, we got to the hospital where our son was and I make calls to get him a heart, I go to sit with him and next thing I know your ass is gone."

"I know it was a difficult time to leave you and him but I had been dealing with for a year by myself. I just lost it." She said.

"That was your choice to deal with it by yourself." Randy said. "You could have come at any time to me and I would have been there right by your side. Sam be damned."

Liv sucked in a breath and looked at the street.

"You had no right to keep him from me and you sure as hell didn't have any right to walk away like you did." He looked at her. "So what right do you have to come into his life right now after three years?"

"I miss him. Alot, there is not a day that goes by that I don't. Leaving was very hard to do, but you don't know what I was going through. I know I hurt you. I know I was wrong but there was just a part of me that needed to get away. And all this time I've thought only of him and of you. I put it in my head that you both were better off without me destroying your lives more than I have had."

"I don't give a fuck about what you did to me." Randy said. "But that little boy who is at Anna's house right now is the one who suffered. I missed what was going on but in reality I'm more pissed about what you did to him than what you did to me. You had no fucking right to choose what you did. You were being nothing but a selfish bitch."

Liv nodded. "I deserve that. If you feel that I should not stay, I will go." She turned and started walking to her car.

"You do not put this shit on me. You are going to be here tomorrow morning and look that little boy in the eye and explain to him why you left him. I could care less about what happens between us but your going to fucking tell him why you left him." Randy said before turning to go inside.

"What if I don't come?"

"Then never ever show your face around him and sign over all legal rights to me." Randy said turning to look at her. "You don't come tomorrow then your dead to him and he will never know of you until I die."

Liv looked at him, eyes glassy with tears and nodded getting into her car.

Randy went in and went to his room. He laid on the bed all emotions drained.

~The next day~

Randy watched as Anna and John pulled up with RJ.

Anna got out and saw the glass then looked at John. "Guess it went bad."

John nodded. "But how bad is the question." He got up and grabbed RJ.

Randy walked down the steps. "So did you guys have fun?" He asked.

"He woke up in the middle of the night and fed the dog marshmallows." Anna said grabbing RJ's stuff.

John laughed. "It was funny."

"Until the dog got sick on our bed." Anna said.

Randy chuckled and hugged RJ. "Did you have fun?"

RJ nodded hugged him back. "Yeah all fun then the dog threw up. It was stinky."

Randy looked at Anna. "Do I owe you a cleaning bill?"

"Big time." Anna said. "You owe me alot of stuff because of sick dog. He gave the dog more than marshmallows."

Randy groaned. "I was afraid of that."

RJ gave his dad his sad eyes. "Can I have cake? Or cookies?"

"Nope you need breakfast cause I know your uncle John can't cook." Randy said going inside with the three. "I picked up some chicken biscuits."

"Can I have a cookie after?" RJ asked.

John chuckled.

"I don't know. We'll see."

Anna sat down taking a biscuit. "So..."

Randy handed RJ a biscuit then looked at Anna. "Let's say Viper was out and fangs were deadly."

"Is she coming back?"

"I don't know. I told her if she didn't then to sign over legal rights and never show her face around him and he won't know who she is until I die."

Anna choked on the biscuit. "Randy that's a little harsh."

"I'm not going to have her go in and out of his life Anna."

"I know you are angry about her leaving, so are me and Anna but she probably had some demons that she needed to get rid of." John said.

"Look he's my kid and it's my decision. You guys are his Godparents that's it."

John sighed and looked at Anna.

Anna narrowed her eyes. "Watch your tone with me Randal." Anna warned. "You know I think of him as a son."

"Then you let me deal with this the way I need it to be dealt with Annastasia."

John looked at Randy. "Just calm yourself. Getting overly angry isn't going to solve your problems."

"Look I made a decision I need to know you guys are going to back me up." Randy said.

Anna sighed. "Fine." She said. She hated when Randy was pigheaded. "Fine. If she doesn't show up then I'll follow what you decide."

John nodded. "Okay man."

"Thank you." Randy said looking at them.

Liv drove up to the house around one o'clock. She would have been there earlier but needed to gather a few things first. She knew that quite possibly telling her son would hurt him for a long time, but it was the only way she could have another chance to be in his life. She got out the car and grabbed her large bag from the backseat.

Randy watched as RJ and John played football.

Anna stepped out the front door and went over to Liv.

Liv walked to her. "Hey." She said simply not sure what else to say really.

"Hey."

"Is he still very upset with me?" Liv asked already knowing the answer but hoping she was wrong.

"Yep yep." Anna said. "The boys in the back yard playing football."

Liv nodded and started to walk to the back then stopped and looked at Anna. "I'm sorry. Randy told me how I almost ended you and John. I never wanted that to happen."

Anna sighed. "Secrets do that." She said simply.

Liv nodded and walked to the backyard. She spotted RJ and smiled some as she watched him tackle John down.

Randy laughed. "Get him in a headlock RJ." He said watching.

RJ grabbed John's head. "Ha I got you!"

Liv let out a soft laugh.

Randy looked over at her.

Anna picked RJ up off John then helped John up pulling him inside.

Randy walked towards Liv taking RJ's hand. "So you decided to come?"

Liv nodded looking down at RJ. "I really want this chance."

"Your the lady from the mall." RJ said.

Randy knelt down. "Buddy you know how I told you sometimes adults say things to hide pain?"

RJ nodded.

"Well, and don't be mad at her, but Aunt Anna had to not tell you but this is your mama."

RJ looked at Randy then up at Liv.

Liv took a breath as she knelt down herself and looked her son in the eye. "It's true. Mama has been gone for a while."

"Why?"

"Because Mommy was and is sick. When I left I was in a really bad place." She said as tears ran down her cheeks.

RJ looked at her. "Why were you gone so long?"

"Cause I tried to hurt myself many times. And I was afraid to hurt you too."

RJ looked at her hurt then at Randy. "What do I do?"

"It's up to you buddy." Randy said. He knew he couldn't force RJ to do anything he didn't want to do.

Liv looked at him. "It's your choice sweetie."

RJ looks at Liv then just walked over and hugged her neck tightly.

Randy watched.

Liv wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head closing her eyes.

RJ whispered. "I'm going to make you feel better so you are not sick."

Liv smiled and continued to hold him, just a little tighter.

Randy walked inside and sighed in slight relief.

John looked at him. "What happened?"

Randy looked at him. "RJ wants her around."

"Do you?" John asked.

Randy shrugged. "I don't know I honestly don't know."

John nodded.

Liv sat in the grass with RJ as she showed his a photo album. It was his first year baby pictures, She being the only one with them. They were mostly of RJ in the hospital but there were few when she had been able to take him home for a short while.

Randy watched them from the window. He had no idea what was going to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia smiled as her and RJ sat at the kitchen table eating some cake she bought. Its had been 4 months since she had come back into her son's and Randy's life but things were good. She was allowed to come over whenever Randy was home with RJ. Orton had went out with some of the guys and left Liv to watch their son. She knew he had cookies before Randy left but could not tell the boy no when it came to the cake. Mostly because she wanted some too.

RJ smiled at Liv. "You coming with us?"

Liv looked at him. "Coming where hun?"

"Europe." He said it sound more like your rope.

Liv giggled softly and shook her head. "I can't, but I will call."

RJ pouted. "Okay." He drink some milk from his glass and looked at his mom. "Got to go to the bathroom." He ran from the table.

"No running in the house RJ." She said and heard the bathroom door closed. She smiled some and went over to her purse and took out a bottle of pills. Sighing she examined the bottle in her hand, running her thumb over the label. Biting her lip she took two pills, without anything to drink.

"Mommy what is that?" RJ asked walking back in to the kitchen.

Liv looked over at him not wanting to tell him what they really were. "Nothing. Go finish your cake."

He nodded and went back to eating.

Liv watched him eat his food but rubbed her stomach, not feeling so hungry anymore.

RJ finished a bit later. Hearing his dad car pull up he ran to the door and outside.

"RJ get back here." She went to the door.

Randy parked and got out of the car. He sighed. "RJ aren't you supposed to be taking your nap?" He asked picking up his son.

RJ smiled at him "I was eating cake with Moma."

Randy looked at Liv. "Cake? He isn't allowed excessive sweets. That's why the only cookies I let him have is Animal Crackers." He looked at her. "I told you this a million times."

Liv sighed. "He only had one piece Randy. But I'm sorry." She bit the inside of her cheek trying to not argue over something so simple as a piece of cake.

"I don't care if it was one piece. You need to start following the rules that I set up for him." He sighed and looked at RJ. "Come on buddy nap time."

RJ sighed as his dad carried him past his mom. He hated it when his parents argued, sometimes it would last for hours and was really loud.

Liv shook her head and looked out at the street as he went upstairs with the boy.

Randy tucked RJ into bed and smiled. "So are you looking forward to going to Europe with everyone?"

RJ looked at his dad. "Yeah but can mommy come too?" He had gotten very attached to her in the few months they had been together.

Randy sighed. "I don't know buddy. I have to talk to Vince."

RJ nodded. "Tell him I will share my cookies with him if he does."

Randy chuckled. "Okay buddy go to bed." He kissed his cheek.

"Daddy? What are Nothing Pills?" RJ asked before Randy could leave the room.

Randy turned. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I saw mommy taking pills in the kitchen when I came from the bathroom and she told me they were nothing." RJ said looking at him.

"She probably has a headache. Go to sleep buddy." He said walking down the stairs.

RJ went to sleep.

Liv was packing the stuff she had both their with her. She had gotten her job back so she would bring some of her work when watching RJ.

Randy looked at her. "So what are the pills your taking?" He asked.

Liv zipped her bag not looking at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. What pills are you taking that RJ saw you taking?"

"Nothing." She stood putting her bag on her shoulder and going to the kitchen to grab her purse.

Randy followed her. "Bullshit." He said. "What the fuck are you taking in my house?" He asked.

"It's none of your business Randy and before you go there it's nothing illegal." She walked to the door wanting to get away from him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close staring down at her with a glare. "It is my damn business when it involves you taking shit infront of my son. Now I'm asking you again. What the hell are you taking?"

"First off I did not just take it in front of him, I thought he was still in the bathroom." She dug in her purse for the pill bottle. "Here you asshole." She handed him the bottle.

He pushed her away. "Better than being a bitch who abandoned her son." He said looking at the bottle. "What's this for?"

"It's Prozac. An antidepressant, now you know." She reached her hand out for the bottle back.

"What do you have to be so depressed about?" He tossed the bottle to her then walked off not really caring what she was depressed about.

Liv groaned watching the pill bottle fall on the floor and the pills fall out. She bent down and picked them up.

Randy went to go shower.

Liv got to her car and called Anna once she was inside.

Anna groaned and reached over John to pick up her phone they were watching a movie. "Hello?"

"Anna I can't fucking take it anymore." Liv said sternly.

"He's pissed off still about alot of things." Anna said leaning back looking at the movie. "You can't just expect him to let it all go."

"I don't expect that but he yells and finds everything wrong with what I do. I'm tired of it. Maybe RJ was better off with me not here."

Anna sighed. "Randy finds something wrong because your not listening to the rules and before you say they are stupid keep in mind he's been doing this by himself for three years because you left. If you leave again then it's done." Anna said. "You won't get to be in RJ's life ever again."

Liv clenched her teeth. "I know, but can't I get someone from the state to sit in on visit with me and my son? I seriously can't deal with Randy right now Anna. I can't. I don't expect him to forgive. But I would think he would not criticize everything I do. I'm trying but he doesn't care."

Anna sighed she felt for Liv but she knew that it was going to be hard. "It's going to happen. Randy is who he is and before you think he's being too hard on you then think about what his ex wife put him through after you just hightailed it out of town. She puts him through hell just so that he can spend thirty minutes with Lana and that is only once a month. He doesn't get to call her, or write her. Your getting alot more than he is and he has court mandated visitation rights."

Liv sighed. "What am I to do then?"

"Start following his rules." Anna said simply. "No matter how much it bugs the hell out of you or makes you feel like they are stupid. Do you really want to go to court over custody? The courts will give Randy custody because of everything."

Liv banged her head on the steering wheel. "Okay." She looked in her purse for her keys but not seeing them. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Anna hung up and leaned into John.

Randy sat on the couch in some boxers talking on the phone. "I know you hate that she's around...it's what RJ wants so I'm letting it happen..." Randy chuckled at something the person on the other line had said. "You are a very bad girl."

Liv walked into the house to find her keys but stops hearing Randy.

"Well I have to go to Europe but I'll see if Anna is willing to watch RJ so that me and you can get some alone time together...what do you mean? I promise you there is nothing between me and Liv baby. Alright I'll let you get some sleep. Sleep well beautiful." He smiled and hung up leaning back.

Liv stood there with her jaw wide but clenched it shut at the thought of Randy being with someone else. She knew she had no claim over him but at that moment refused to let get to her. She sucked in a breath and walked into the living room acting as if she hadn't heard anything.

Randy looked up. "What are you doing in here?"

"I don't know where I put my keys." She sighed.

"Did you check the table by the door?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah or I would not have come this far into the house."

Randy rolled his eyes and got up walking past her to the table. He picked up his hat and saw her keys. "Didn't look hard enough." He tossed them to her and opened the door. "Good-bye Olivia it's been a pleasure." He rolled his eyes after saying it.

Liv thought of the conversation he had on the phone with that girl. She smirked to herself then told Randy good-bye in French knowing that was something he loved. She went to her car with a smirk he did not notice.

Randy shook his head and closed his door. He walked towards his living room and leaned back. He saw a new text from his girlfriend and opened it to reveal a pic of her. "Damn she's going to kill me one of these days." He muttered. He closed his phone and headed up to his room forgetting about locking his door.

~3 weeks later~

RJ walked next to Randy as they entered the hotel lobby. He was stilled bummed about Liv not being about to come, not knowing that his dad never spoke with Vince.

Randy looked down at him. "Cheer up buddy. Aunt Anna and Uncle John are here." He said.

RJ looked around for Anna.

Anna hit John's arm before walking towards Randy.

"Oww woman."

Anna turned and hit him again. "Don't call me woman." She then smiled. "Hey RJ."

John grumbled and mutter woman again.

RJ wrapped his arms around her leg with a sad face. "Hey Aunt Anna."

"Awww what's wrong sweetie?" Anna asked rubbing his back.

"Daddy said Mommy couldn't come with us."

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie." She said kneeling down. "How about we go swim to get your mind off it?"

He nodded. "Then we can get cake." He smiled at her. He had not been able to eat sweets since Liv had started to do like Anna said and started to follow Randy's rules.

"Sorry buddy no cake." Randy said. "But I'll let your aunt let you get brownies."

RJ looked at Randy and nodded. "Okay."

Anna took RJ's hand and bag from Randy and walked off.

Randy watched the two leave.

John looked at Randy. "So what will you be doing in a bit? Some of the guys set up the games in their rooms."

"Sounds fun. Anna's going to let you play?"

John nodded. "Yes because she doesn't know yet." He smiled. "Yeah she knows but she said don't let what happened last time happen again."

Randy chuckled and looked around. His smile dropped. "What the fuck is she doing here?"

John looked over and saw Liv walking into the hotel. "I don't know. I thought you said she wasn't able to come?"

Liv noticed Randy but because she had her shades on she could play it off like she had not seen him. She went over to the counter stepping in line behind some gentleman.

Randy looked at John. "I didn't ask because my girlfriend is modeling in town." He said.

"Oh. Well you've got a problem here man." John patted Randy on the back.

"You got to help me." He said.

John took a step back. "Oh now man. I don't want to get in the middle of this."

"You could have told her at any point I had a girlfriend." He said.

"You could have told her too Randal." John replied.

"Why should I tell her when she never asked?" He asked his friend knowing that John knew how things were at his house concerning her.

John shook his head. "Randy you need to talk to her yourself. And I don't mean yelling at her to fuck off as you've been putting it lately."

"Why should I talk to her about this?" Randy asked. "She basically pissed on me and told me to fuck off when she left."

"I know but don't you think you owe it to RJ to at least be some what nice to her. She's been calling Anna because of how you are to her. She is trying Randy. She didn't just leave to hurt you. You two need to talk." He said but knew how stubborn Randy could be.

"She didn't talk to me when she walked off John." Randy said. "She didn't tell me that she had RJ or that he was dying. I don't owe her anything. I stopped her from killing herself but it's done." He looked around and smiled seeing his girlfriend. "And there she is." He walked towards her.

Casey grinned and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard.

John shook his head.

Randy returned it and smiled. "I'm surprised you were able to work here." He said holding her close. "I won't be able to spend much time with you I hope you know that."

Liv looked over and saw the girl. Her eyes narrowed some.

Casey pouted. "But Randy..." She said her voice going higher with her whine.

"Sorry babe." He said. "Work is important and I have RJ with me. I told you that."

"Maybe you should have brought his mom. Would have gave us more time together if she watched him." Casey said.

"Liv wouldn't watch him just so that I can get some." Randy said point blank.

"She wants time with him, then she should take it while she can."

Liv mumbled under her breath.

John walked over to Liv and said low. "I know what you are thinking and you can't kill her."

Randy sighed. "Babe we'll see."

Anna walked up with RJ and spotted Randy and Casey. "Hey Casey." She knew Casey because she was one of her bandmates assistants.

Casey smiled at her. "Hi."

John looked at Liv and sighed. "You can't hurt her now either."

"Randy didn't say you were going to be in town." Anna said. She was polite but didn't truly like Casey but she had to get Randy out of that mood he had been in.

"Well we planned on this being some private time for just us." She said looking at the child slightly then giggled as she looked up at Anna and Randy.

RJ scrunched up his face.

Randy sighed. "I told you I was busy with work." He said.

"Speaking of which Randy you have a meeting." Anna said reminding him.

"I know." He kissed Casey and walked off.

Anna laughed and looked at John.

John walked over to Anna and picked up RJ. 'Hey buddy."

"Hey Uncle John."

Casey looked at him. "He doesn't look all the way like Randy."

"He does have a mother." Anna said. "Babe wanna come to the pool?"

"According from what Randy said, no he doesn't Just someone who carried him 9 months." Casey said picking up a bag.

John grabbed Anna's arm nodding and pulled her away from Casey.

Anna walked with John mumbling under her breath. She saw Liv. "What are you doing here?"

"Vince said I could come. I called him since RJ had asked if I was coming." Liv said but glared at Casey as the young girl got onto the elevator.

"Stop glaring." Anna said. "He was allowed to move on."

John let RJ go to Liv.

Liv sighed. "I don't like her though."

"So?" Anna asked.

"Never mind." Liv took her son towards the pool area.

Anna followed. "Look what I'm about to say is harsh but you ran off making him think you could give two shits about him. He was miserable for a long time. He almost hit me when me and him had gotten into an argument. I introduced the two. Grow up." Anna said going to a chair putting her stuff down before taking off her flip flops and sarong to get in the water.

Liv handed RJ to John. "Let me change so I can go in the pool with him." Liv went to the changing area. She quickly switched into her green swim suit and went back over. She took RJ and went into the pool.

Anna swam over to John and smirked some. "Water babe."

John shook his head. "And why are you smirking.?"

She pouted. "Come in the water."

"No pouting Anna." He looked at her.

Liv watched them with RJ on her shoulders.

"Please get in the water. I'll do that thing you like later."

He groaned and jumped in. "Damn you for using that woman." He went over to her.

She smiled. "But it gets me my way." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Randy came back and shook his head. "Anna they canceled."

"Okay."

He took off his shirt and got in the water.

Liv bit the inside her cheek. She had tried to get the visual out her head of him weeks ago and this was not helping. She just turned and swam over to the side of the pull to put RJ on a floating blow up raft.

Randy looked at Liv. "You do know he can swim almost as well as me right?" He said. "He doesn't have to be on that."

"I know but he asked me to be on it." She sighed.

Anna sighed and looked at John. "Trouble's in the air." She muttered low.

John nodded. "And we are the refs." He held onto her.

Anna groaned.

Randy just started doing laps around the pool. He stopped near Anna and John. "What are you two doing?"

"Enjoying each other's company."

John nodded. "Yeah that's it."

Liv smiled as RJ flipped as he jumped off the raft and went into the water. She went underneath with him.

Randy leaned back. "So Anna what do you think about watching RJ to.."

"Oh no mister I have planned a date with John since I found out we were going to be here. Reservations and everything. Tonight I'm the one getting some as you so lovingly like to put it." She said.

John chuckled. "Sorry man going to have to find someone else tonight or not get some as you and Anna like to say." He shook his head.

Anna pinched John.

Randy sighed. "Fine. Some Godparents."

Anna jumped on Randy's back. "What was that?"

Randy laughed. "John get your girl."

John shook his head. "Not when she is in attack mode."

Randy tried to shake her off.

"Give it up Randy you know when Anna is in attack mode she doesn't let you go." Justin said as he walked in.

Anna laughed and let Randy go. "Justin!" She got out of the pull and ran to the high flying superstar.

He laughed hugging her.

Randy watched the two. "Thanks Justin. Hey you wanna..."

"Nope I'm going out to the club with some of the guys and Divas."

Liv slid out the water as RJ went over to his dad. "What are you bothering people for now Randy?"

"I want to spend time with my girlfriend so I wanted to see if anyone would watch RJ." Randy said simply.

"You could have just asked me. I am here to spend time with him." She said not showing any emotion to him saying girlfriend.

"That works for me." He said with a shrug.

Anna squeaked as Justin threw her over his shoulder. "Don't you dare toss me in that pool!"

Randy looked over. "Do it!"

John looked away whistling. "If you do it, I did not see it." Knowing that would get at Anna.

Liv laughed.

Anna squeaked as Justin tossed her into the water. She sunk to the bottom then kicked up to the surface coughing.

John went over to her. "You okay?"

She pushed her hair from her face and dunked John. "You butt head." She said knowing RJ was listening.

"Uncle John is a butt head. What does that mean daddy?" 

"Means he was being very mean." Randy said chuckling as Anna tried to dunk John again.

John lifted her up with a smirk.

Justin laughed and noticed Liv. "Um hi."

Liv looked back up at him and smiled. "Hey. I'm Olivia." She stood up and held out her hand.

He took her hand. "Justin."

"Nice to met you." She had to admit he was pretty cute.

"Nice to meet you too."

She looked at him. "So I guess you are a wrestler?" She said looking him over.

"Yep." He said before taking off his shirt to get in the water. "And you aren't."

Liv laughed. "Nope, can't wrestle to save my life. I can punch someone hard if that counts as anything." She grinned a smile she had not in a while. She figured if what Anna said about her growing up was the truth, she would at least try and start now.

Justin laughed and got in the water. "Nope."

Liv just watched him.

John hopped out the pool and ran out the room after he had tossed Anna in the air and let her fall into the water again.

Anna coughed and then took off after him after getting out and wrapping a towel around her body.

Randy shook his head.

Liv looked at Randy. "When do you need me to take RJ tonight?"

He looked at her. "When I drop him off. I'm not sure when she's going to be done."

Liv nodded. "Just call my phone in case I'm not in the hotel." She got back into the water and watched RJ play with Justin.

Justin put RJ on his shoulders to flip off.

Randy chuckled.

Liv bit her lip. "I wonder if he is single." She said to herself.

Randy got out of the pool. "Well I'm going to shower. RJ behave with your mom."

Liv waved him off and went over to her son and Justin.

Justin smiled watching RJ swim around.

"And he is this active without sugar." Liv said to him.

"Yeah I know. That's why Randy has his rules."

"Don't I know it." Liv pressed her teeth together lightly.

"I know they suck but I've seen this kid have alot of sugar and it was not good at all."

"He is like me with sugar. Hyper can't describe it."

"It's not that...he almost passed out." Justin said. "He is hypoglycemic."

"Shit Randy never told me that. I would...damn asshole." Liv got out of the pool and grabbed her phone. She mumbled to herself. "If he had just told me that I would have never given RJ that stuff." She looked for her phone.

Justin looked at RJ and shrugged.

Randy got out of his shower and stopped seeing Casey in his room. "Babe what are you doing in here?"

"I heard that your meeting was cancelled." Casey grinned and crossed her legs causing her skirt to ride up some.

"How did you get in my room?"

"I got a key from the front desk. It wasn't hard."

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to come see you and spend time with you." She stood up and went over to him. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Because you doing that is bad, means they don't fucking have security which means if a stalker showed up they could get in my room." He put some jogging pants on and a wife beater shirt before slipping on some socks and shoes. "I need to deal with this." He got up. "Key please."

"What? Why can't I have a key to your room?"

"Because only two people have a key and that's because they are RJ's Godparents. My son doesn't know you meaning you don't get a key." He said holding his hand out.

Casey glared at him and threw the key at him. "Sleep by yourself tonight." She walked out the room.

He followed her. "Casey I told you I wasn't ready to have you meet my son. We've only been together a month and a half."

"But you let that bitch into his life after what she did to you." She walked faster to try and get away from him.

Randy grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "She is his mother. I let her in because I gave her an ultimatum. So here's your choice. You let me choose when you meet my son and when you can have a room to my key or I can dump you and find someone else."

Casey looked at him, wanting to argue but knew it would not do good for her to have him leave her. "Fine."

He let her go and walked towards the front desk.

Casey went to her room still pissed.

Liv laughed as her and Justin were once again dressed and were walking to the doors to leave the hotel, RJ between them.

Randy talked to the front desk then got three new keys and headed towards his room. He figured Casey was going to be bitchy but he knew how to make her melt.

Casey sat in her room, arms crossed, and glaring at the wall.

Justin laughed at Liv. "You are weird."

Randy knocked on Casey's door.

"Yes, I've been told that before." Liv grinned.

"Who is it?" Casey yelled not moving.

Justin chuckled.

"Randy." Randy said. "I got something for you."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Go away."

Liv smiled as the three went into the restaurant across the street.

"So you don't want your present?" Randy asked. He knew she loved presents more than anything.

Justin got to a table.

Liv sat and put RJ next to her.

Her eyes perked up. "What present?" She got up and went to the door and opened it.

Justin looked at the menu.

Randy held out a Prada bag she had been wanting. "Here and..." He pulled out a blue box from Tiffany's.

Casey grabbed the purse and quickly opened the box to see a pair of diamond earning. "Randy I love them."

Liv looked at RJ.

"Chicken fingers and fries."

Liv nodded as the waitress came and ordered them both the same thing.

Justin ordered a burger and fries.

"So does this mean I'm sleeping alone?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Nope." She kissed him hard. "What about the kid though?"

"He's with his mom."

"She's here?" Casey raised a brow.

"Turns out she came for him."

Casey shrugged as she walked out the room with Randy and went to his. She didn't care as long as she could have this time alone with Randy.

"You realize I'm just changing right? We can't do anything in my room."

"Why not? If the kid isn't in there it should be no problem." She scrunched up her face. This entire time she had planned for them was starting to crumble some.

"Because he could come back at any moment." Randy said.

"Can't his mom just keep him?"

"Look things go the way I say." Randy said. "Liv knows he's not spending the night." He walked off.

She went back to her room and locked the door. "Asshole."

Randy got dressed and went back to Casey's room. "Come on let's go."

"If I refuse?" She said through the door.

"Then don't expect me back tonight and give me back what I just gave you." He said.

"You can't take gifts back." She opened the door, already wearing the earrings. "And why do you always say that to get your way?"

"What I want happens and I can take them back if I want to."

Casey rolled her eyes and walked in front of him down that hall.

He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Stop with the attitude. You want to be with me you play by my game rules."

"Whatever." She looked at him.

"Wrong answer." He wrapped an arm around her and took off the earrings then grabbed the purse. "Bye." He walked off.

Casey went after him. "Randy please don't go."

"Sorry it's your fault." He said going past Anna and John. "Here you go Anna happy early birthday." He handed her the earrings and purse.

Anna raised a brow. "Umm thanks."

John looked at the stuff. "Something happened with his play toy it seems."

Randy nodded and walked off.

Anna shrugged. "Oh well. Means I don't have to buy this bag for myself." She opened it and took out the stuff belonging to the girl. "Here you go Casey." She handed her the things and walked with John transferring her stuff from her purse to the new one.

"Didn't you just buy that other purse?" John watched her.

"So?" She asked.

"Meaning...nevermind." He didn't want to try and understand the logic of women and purses.

Anna grinned and walked out.

Justin finished eating.

Randy went to the hotel bar.

Liv finished and looked at her son who was asleep leaning against her. "Thanks for taking us for dinner."

"No problem." He said.

"I should get him to bed. He is cranky when he doesn't sleep well." She stood and picked up RJ.

Justin nodded. "Okay." He paid for dinner and smiled some.

"Very cute." She laughed some and walked out with him.

Justin walked with her and saw Anna and John heading out for their date. He did a wolf whistle. "Look at you Anna in the corset and long skirt."

Anna laughed. "Whatever Justin."

John laughed and helped Anna into the car. "She will get you tomorrow for that."

He shrugged going inside.

Randy walked out from the bar. "Hey I was about to look for you." He said to Liv.

Liv nodded. "Okay...well I'm going to let RJ sleep in my room tonight." She watched Justin go to his room. She turned back to Randy. "You can come get him in the morning."

"I'm taking him now." Randy said gently taking him from Liv.

"Why can't he just stay in my room?"

"Because I'm taking him to my room since I have all his stuff. Now see you tomorrow." He walked off with RJ.

"See me after 3. I'm busy before that. And call first."

Randy turned to look at her. "I'm going to meet you at three thirty in the hotel restaurant. I'm not calling you."

"Then I might not show up asshole." She passed him up and walked to her room.

"Then go home." Randy said before going to his room.

Liv went into her room and closed the door pissed she looked in her mirror and growled before punching it. Randy had to be fucking difficult about everything. He couldn't just for once let it go. She looked down at her bleeding hand. She didn't feel the pain, she was numb deep down and had been for a while now.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia sighed she stepped out the shower. She looked up at the clock and saw it was ten minutes to before she had to meet Randy and sighed. She had taken her meds and was really tired but knew if she didn't go she would not hear the end of Randy's mouth. It didn't help that she had not eaten yet today. She quickly got dressed and hurried to the cafe. She was five minutes late.

Randy was talking on his phone with Casey who was not getting the message that they were over. "I told you we are done."

"Why Randy? You know i was playing around."

"You kept having an attitude so we're over. You play by my rules. Don't be mad because I stopped being your sugar daddy as I know you called me."

"I promise I will not have an attitude and not call you that again." She begged.

"Good bye." He hung up and shook his head.

Liv sighed and sat down across from him. She really hope he didn't start today because she wasn't feeling up to it. She had bandaged her hand earlier but took it off so he would not ask too many questions.

"Have you eaten yet?" Randy asked looking at her.

"No." She looked at him. "I'll order something later. Where is RJ?"

He pointed to where Justin sat. "He wanted to give Justin back his hat."

Liv nodded and stood. "I'll get him and go to my room."

"We're waiting on our food." Randy said.

Liv looked at him. "Then I'll come back in twenty to see if he is done."

"Why can't you eat with us?"

"I took my meds Randy. My stomach gets upset and trying to force myself to eat does not always end in the best way." She looked at him.

"If your sick why didn't you just call and tell me I'm not that much of a heartless bastard."

"Well yesterday you said you weren't going to call and if I didn't come you told me to go home. So what was I to fucking think you would say if I called and say I wasn't coming?"

"I understand people getting sick and hurt." Randy said. "Look at where I work."

Liv pinched her nose and leaned back.

"If your sick go to bed I'll bring RJ by when you call me and tell me your feeling better."

"No I want to take him." She looked at him.

"Your not feeling good Liv. Don't fight me on it."

Liv sighed and stood. "If I did you would end up making me feel guilty anyway." She walked away from him and went over to RJ to tell him she would see him later.

Justin looked at her. "You okay?"

Liv shook her head. "Not feeling well. I know I don't look too well."

Justin nodded in understanding. "Need anything I'm headed to the store later."

Liv shook her head once more feeling dizzy. "No thanks but could you walk me back to my room?" She rubbed her head.

He nodded getting up. "RJ go back to your dad your food is here."

RJ nodded and went back over to Randy.

Liv walked out with Justin.

He balanced her as he walked.

"Sorry about making you do this." She fumbled some but caught herself.

"It's fine." He said.

She pulled her key from her pocket and opened her door. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." He said.

Liv looked at him. "I'll talk to you later. Bye." She closed her door and went lay down.

~4 hours later~

Liv slowly woke from her sleep. She was very hungry but glad she didn't feel sick anymore. She saw her phone blinking and reached for it. Saw it was a text from Justin asking if she was fine.

_I'm good now just very hungry._

_What would you like to eat?_

_Cookies but for real food...a cheese pizza._

_What size?_

_Large because i can put down alot right now...hey no buying me food. You don't have to do that._

_I'm already out getting stuff told you I was going to the store._

_Lol, okay._

_See you soon._

_kk ttyiab_

Liv then called Randy. She wanted to tell him that she would not be able to watch RJ tonight but would take him in the morning.

"Yo." Randy said not looking at his caller id.

"Randy its Liv, I'm calling you to let you know I wont be able to take RJ tonight. But I will come get him from you in the morning."

"Okay but to let you know in the morning he's headed with me and the guys to some laser tag arcade place."

Liv nodded. "Well I'll get him from you when you guys get back."

"Alright. Feel better." He hung up and went back to doing what he had done.

Liv put her phone down and went rinse her face and brush her hair down.

Justin went about getting stuff.

Liv flipped through channels munching on candy from her purse. She was hungry but didn't want to order anything since Justin was bringing her pizza.

Justin showed up to her room and knocked on the door.

Liv opened the door and smiled. "Yay the pizza guy is here."

Justin laughed and stepped in.

Liv closed the door behind him. "Thanks again. I would have ordered from room service but I saw your text first."

"Good thing for me." He said laughing.

Liv took the box and looked at him. "Very good thing." She sat down. "You hungry?"

Justin held up his small stack of boxes and a bag. "My food is right here I was about to head to my room and chow down."

"You can stay here. I might see something I want in those bags." She laughed.

"Nope." He said. "My food I don't share."

"Okay stay and I wont touch your food."

"Okay." He sat down.

Liv started to eat her pizza pulling off the cheese to eat it by itself then at the rest of the slice.

Justin opened his stuff.

"So how long have you been with the company?"

"A bit." He said. He started to eat.

"You are not very talkative are you?" She chuckled.

"Only around Anna."

She nodded.

He ate a slice of his meat lover's pizza before eating some cheesy bread and wings.

When he wasn't looking Liv snuck and wing and went back to eating her food.

He looked at her. "That was mine."

"But you bought the cheese pizza for me."

"But these boxes and bags are mine."

"Oh okay. I understand." She took another wing and ate it. "You said the boxes and bags were yours not what was in them."

He rolled his eyes. "The food is mine."

She laughed and stood. "Want something to drink?"

He pulled out his drink which was a one liter coke.

Liv looked at it since it was one of her favorite drinks. "You sharing?"

He pulled out a second one. "Yes."

She sat back down with a big grin. "I didn't want to figure out how to take your soda without you seeing me."

He laughed.

Liv put on a movie that was on SyFi. She continued to eat getting three-fourths the way through it and eating most of Justin's wings before calling it quits due to her being stuffed.

"You ate most of my wings. Meanie."

She poked out her tongue at him. "Learn to share more."

"No I bought it for me you just said you wanted pizza."

"Well next time I'll make sure to order big on you." She laughed picking up the trash.

He shook his head laughing.

After cleaning up, she sat next to him. "So you work tomorrow?"

"Yep." He said.

"What time?"

"I start at eight in the morning."

Liv nodded and bit her lip. "Would you like to catch a early breakfast with me?"

"You think you can do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be awake that early?"

Liv nodded. "Trust me job requires me to be up even earlier sometimes."

"Well I'm getting up at three." Justin said.

"Okay." She said looking at him.

"I'm working out until five so breakfast at six?"

"That's fine. It will give me enough time not to look as bad as I did this morning."

He chuckled. "Alright." He got up.

Liv stood and walked him to the door. "Thanks for staying even when I ate most of the wings." She opened the door.

He smiled. "No problem." He stepped out and looked at her. "By the way you didn't look that bad this morning." He smirked and walked off.

Liv closed the door and laughed to herself. "Yep he was flirting cause I looked like the walking dead." She plopped in her bed to go back to sleep.

~the next morning~

John shook Anna from her sleep.

Anna groaned. "Baby it's bed time."

"Have you seen my black socks?"

She groaned and covered her head. "Why do you need them this early?"

"Because I do. Have you seen them?"

"No." Anna said. She uncovered her head and raised a brow seeing John in a dress shirt and slacks. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed." He looked at her.

"But your in a dress shirt and slacks. You never dress like that."

"Umm...I wanted to try something different."

She shrugged it off and cuddled under the covers. "Did you check the top zipper of your suitcase?"

"No." He went check and sure enough the socks where in there.

She went to go back to sleep.

He smiled and kissed her cheek before quickly leaving the room with a bag.

She slowly drifted back to sleep.

Liv sat in the cafe with a bowl of fruit and a large waffle with chocolate chips in it, with bananas, chocolate syrup and whip cream topping it.

Justin laughed as he sat down with his breakfast all healthy looking stuff.

"Oh shush. I like sweets and food that is bad for me. Thank God for my fast metabolism." She continued to eat. She looked at his plate. "Looks...healthy."

"Yep." He said.

She shook head head and ate.

Justin ate and looked around. "So quiet."

Liv chuckled. "For now it is. Knowing my son, he is probably up right now annoying Randy."

Justin shrugged. He saw John and raised a brow. "He's up early and extremely well dressed."

Liv looked over. "I wonder why. Go ask and find out." She looked at Justin.

"Why me?"

"Because you are sitting closer to where he is standing."

Justin rolled his eyes and walked over to John grabbing a mug filling it with coffee. He looked at him. "So why are you dressed up so early in the morning?" He handed John the cup of coffee.

John took it. "No reason."

"I promise I won't tell Anna." Justin said.

"She saw me." John said sipping the coffee, not to let it fall on him.

"But you never get dressed up unless it's for something specific."

"Liv sent you didn't she." John looked at him with a smile. "Tell her I'm not telling because she has a big mouth with things like this."

"Well I'll tell her you didn't tell me but you can anyways."

"Nope, you'll just have to find out like everyone else. Later on." He walked away and out the cafe not to be late for his little meeting.

Justin walked over to Liv. "He said he isn't telling you because you have a big mouth with things like this." He shrugged and sat down to eat.

"Damn it." She looked at Justin. "He is stubborn."

Justin shrugged. "So?"

Liv rolled her eyes at him as she went back to eating.

~12 noon~

John grinned as he walked out the shower and dressed in his regular clothes. He had spent the morning getting things in motion for the surprise he had planned for Anna.

Randy took RJ down to the cafe and stopped seeing Anna laughing at the bar with some guy he had never seen before. He walked over. "Anna whose your friend?"

Anna laughed looking at Randy. "Randy you remember my dad don't you?"

"Oh Mr. Lucas I hardly recongized you."

"Hello Randal. Anna I have to go." He kissed her head and walked out.

Randy looked at Anna. "That's a surprise."

Anna nodded.

Liv walked in and went to the group, picking RJ up and kissing his cheek. "Ready sweetie?"

RJ nodded. Liv had promised to take him to the store.

Randy watched Liv then looked back at Anna. "So why was he here?"

"Said he had business and heard I was in town."

John walked in and went over to Anna and kissed her cheek. "Hey." He nodded at Randy.

"You just missed my dad." Anna said.

Randy nodded then looked at Liv "So what's your plans?"

"Taking him shopping with me. He wanted something from the store." Liv replied.

"Really? Well I'm sure I will see him later." John said.

"Liv stop being a bitch geeze I asked a simple fucking question." He walked past her. "God such a fucking whore sometimes."

Anna looked at Randy's retreating form in shock.

Liv looked at Anna. "What did I say? RJ really wanted to come to the store with me." She handed RJ to Anna. "Watch him for a second." She went after Randy.

RJ looked at Anna. "They are going to fight again?"

"I have no idea buddy."

Randy went towards his room.

Liv pulled on his arm. "What did I do now? All I said was that I was taking him to the store."

He pushed her away. "Don't fucking touch me." He looked at her. "Go away Liv." He went into his room and closed the door.

Liv banged on the door. "NO! You will talk to me now damn it." She knew it would piss him off to not do what he said.

Randy put in earplugs and turned on his iPod.

Liv wasn't going to let it go. She went back to Anna and John. "Can I borrow one of your keys to Randy's room?"

John looked at her. "I'm not sure that is a good idea."

"No I'm tired of this. Its okay for him to do this when I never told him anything. I tried being nice and doing what he asked and I still get cursed out."

"I'm not giving you his key." Anna said. "I'm sorry he's being an ass but I'm not getting involved."

Liv shook her head and took RJ. She needed to get out the hotel for a bit or she would scream. She hoped shopping would get her to calm down.

Anna watched her go and sighed.

John looked at her and rubbed her back. "We will talk to Randy later. This is starting to stress you and you aren't the problem between the two."

"Babe I know Randy. He won't listen." She shook her head. "So why were you all spiffy this morning?"

"I had a meeting." John told her as he looked around and then at her.

"About?"

"I'll tell you later." He said simply.

Anna shrugged. "Okay." She looked at her watch. "Damn I got to go." She paid for the drinks her and her dad had then ran off.

John watched her leave then messed with his phone, ordering a drink at the same time. He looked up with a smile after reading the message sent to him.

Anna ran to her meeting and laughed passing Justin. "Gotta run talk later."

"Okay?" He said kind of confused.

That evening John had sent messages out to everyone to meet him at the restaurant but not telling them why, just for them to dress formal.

Liv put on RJ's shoes as she finished get him ready. She had kept him all day so she would not have to deal with Randy.

Anna looked at John. "So formal?"

John nodded. "Yeah, its going to be a special night." He smiled at her.

"Okay." Anna said going to the bag that had been sent in.

He watched her as he looked up at the clock on the wall the went to grab his shirt to put on.

Anna went into the bathroom and changed.

John finished got dressed and made a few calls.

Anna stepped out in a gray dress that almost touched the floor. It was silk and backless. She had her hair up in slight curls being held up by silver combs.

He smiled over at her. "You look beautiful babe."

She blushed sitting down to put on her shoes and then went to the mirror to put on her jewelry.

John looked at his phone again. "I'll be right back Anna." He walked out the room and talked on the phone.

Liv had RJ zip the last bit of the zipper that she was having trouble with. She stood and looked at her dark green dress and fixed her short hair. She sighed and looked at RJ. "Let's get you to your dad."

RJ took her hand and followed her out the room and down the hall.

Randy whistled to himself as he tied his tie.

Liv sighed and knocked on the door of Randy's room.

Randy fixed his cuff links as he walked to the door and opened it. He looked at her.

Liv let go of RJ's hand as the boy went into the room. "He is going to ride with you. I'm going to be riding with Justin and a few others and there wont be room." She said.

"I've got something to do before I go to the restaurant." Randy said.

Liv looked at him. "I told you I was coming bring him to you." Liv sighed. "I'll see if he can ride with Anna and John. I'll need you to keep him tonight after dinner because I can't."

"I can't either Liv. I have to go to Italy for a radio thing. Hell I won't even be at the dinner long. I sent you my schedule."

Liv pinched her nose. "I didn't read it." She looked at RJ. "Come on we will take a taxi."

RJ went back over to Liv.

Randy clenched his jaw. "You didn't read it?" He asked. He shook his head. He wasn't going to ruin the night for John.

"No I didn't. RJ will just come with me and Justin later, just so you know and wont scream at me tomorrow about not informing you." She took her son's hand and turned to walk away.

Randy growled some. "You should have read my schedule and you are here to be with your son not Justin." He grabbed his stuff.

"You never planned on me being here in the first place. You should have had planned something."

"Oh I did but since you decided to be a bitch and show up where you weren't wanted I canceled it all."

Liv sucked her teeth. "That's it Randy. I'm going to get supervised visits with RJ. I can't deal with your shit. If it means I can only see him 10 minutes then I will take it but I can't be bothered with you anymore."

"You take me to court I'm filing for full custody and you won't be allowed to see him." Randy said looking at her. "Your choice." He kissed RJ's head.

Liv looked at him. "The court will grant me that. I'm not asking for full custody. But you act as if you can dictate what I do."

Randy looked at her. "The court won't grant you anything if they learn what has happened since the day you left and other things. Don't push me Liv. You came here to be with him then your ass needs to focus on him. Good bye." He walked away.

Liv picked up RJ and went to the back of the hotel so she could get some breaths in before she would explode. He would argue when she wasn't there enough for RJ. He would argue when she too fucking involved. What did he want from her? She rubbed her temples.

Anna walked down to the lobby to wait for John. She smiled some.

John came down a few minutes later. "All ready babe?"

She nodded. "Yep." She said taking his hand.

He smiled and led her outside where a stretch limo waited for them. He had really done it all for this night.

"Wow." Anna said looking at the limo.

He chuckled and opened the door for her to get in. Inside had her favorite flowers and some deserts she liked.

Anna looked at it once she was in and then looked at him. "Did I forget our anniversary?"

John laughed. "No Anna. Just enjoy."

She messed with the roses petals.

He watched her. "Something wrong? I didn't get the right ones?"

"Nothing's wrong...I'm just surprised you did this that's all."

"Oh well tonight is a special night. Had to surprise you some."

She moved to sit close beside him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He grinned. "Welcome." He kissed her lips softly as her wrapped his arms around her small waist.

She smiled and relaxed.

He ran a hand through her hair thinking. "So did you talk to your father again today?"

"No he said he was about to go to Spain."

"Spain? For what?"

Anna shrugged.

John shrugged. "Okay."

"So where are we going mister secretive?"

"A nice little place I was referred to by a friend. A couple others will be joining us."

"Who?"

"Someone." He replied.

She rolled her eyes and opened one of the boxes of desserts. "So what's this about?"

"You like those." He said simply.

Anna laughed and picked up one of the small pieces of cake. "I do." She held it up to his lips.

He took a bite of it with a smile.

She smiled and ate the rest.

Randy went into the restaurant and to the space John had reserved.

Liv walked in with RJ and went over to where Justin and a few others sat. She was glad to see her name at a table away from Randy. She placed RJ in a chair and sat next to Justin with smile.

Justin smiled some.

"I'm going to have to cancel for later. I have to watch RJ." She looked at him.

"That's fine cause I was going to have to do the same."

Liv nodded and looked at RJ who was playing with a napkin. She smiled.

Randy leaned back waiting.

John watched as the limo pulled up in front the restaurant and got out holding a hand out to help her out the car.

She smiled taking his hand while getting out.

He led her inside, waving at the group and took her to their table.

She sat down smiling.

John looked at them all. "What?" He grinned after.

Anna shook her head.

"Thank you guys for coming. We are waiting on one more person but they should be here in a few minutes."

Anna looked at John confused. "What's going on?"

Randy chuckled some.

"You will see babe." He waited for Anna's father. The two had met up early that morning since his flight had landed at that time.

Anna rolled her eyes some and looked at the menu.

Anna's father stepped in and looked around.

John looked up and waved him over. "Lucas." He held his hand out to the man.

Anna looked up at him.

Lucas shook his hand. "Hey John." He then smiled at Anna before kissing her cheek.

"Glad you made it." John sat looked at him then at Anna.

Lucas nodded and sat down.

Anna smiled at her dad then looked at John confused. "What's going on?"

John didn't answer, but excused himself for a moment.

Liv watched them curious.

Randy watched.

Anna looked at her dad.

Lucas shrugged some.

John came back and tapped Anna on the shoulder. "Anna?"

Anna turned to look at him. "Yeah babe?"

He took a breath noticing everyone look at him. "Anna I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead." She said.

Lucas smiled some.

"Baby I know we have had some rifts in our relationship but I think overall if has made us stronger and wiser. I know every moment that we have spent together has made me one of the happiest men alive. And I can not think of you not being in my life fully. Baby I love you. Will you marry?" He dropped to one knee, opening the ring box.

Anna looked at the ring then him in complete shock. She didn't think that he would ask her again after everything that had happened before. Her mind was completely blank as what to say.


	11. Chapter 11

John stared at Anna, more nervous than he was when he first put all this together. Her silence and lack of emotion in her face worried him. Was it too soon? Did she still feel the same way for him?

Liv looked between the two. Yeah she was the one cause problems between the two but she really wanted Anna to say yes. John and Anna deserved to be happy.

Anna looked at him. She wanted to say yes but part of her still didn't trust where they were. She noticed everyone staring at her. She looked into John's eyes. "Yes?" She made it sound more like a question than a statement.

John's eyes slumped and he bit his lip and slowly stood up. He took her hand and pulled her away from the group.

Liv watched them leave. She felt a tug on her arm, looking down she saw RJ. She nodded when he asked to go by Randy for a bit.

Anna followed him and felt like kicking herself for the look in his eyes.

Once away and in a private he turned to face her, his face showing the hurt he was feeling. "Anna what is wrong?"

Anna looked at him. "I just don't know if I can trust that we are where we were before it all fell apart."

"Anna I promise you that we are. I have not kept anything from you since we've gotten back together."

"John I know that you haven't it's just how I'm feeling." She looked at him. "I do love you."

He nodded and looked down. "I know and I love you too."

She rubbed his hand. "John do you really feel that confident in us?"

"Yeah in a way I do. I mean we were so strong before. I felt that we were almost that way again."

"If you feel that confident then okay." She said.

He looked her in the eye. "Anna I'm not going to make you say yes if you don't fell this."

"John you not making me say anything. I need to know if you feel confident. If your confident then we can do this."

He smiled and kissed her softly as he put his arm around her waist. He pulled his lips away and kissed her head. "I promise Anna you wont regret this."

She smiled and hugged him then kissed his cheek.

"Come on. Lets head back before they think the worst more than they do now." He guided her back to the tables.

She smiled and sat down.

He whispered in her ear. _"Want to try this again?"_

She nodded. "Just skip the speech." She whispered back.

He chuckled and got back down on one knee. "Anna. Will you marry me?" He held up the ring again.

She nodded smiling. "Yes."

He took the ring out and slipped it on her finger and kissed her again.

Liv clapped along with the rest of the group.

Anna returned the kiss.

Randy got up and went over to the two. "Congrats now I got to head out."

Anna nodded and hugged Randy. "Be safe."

John slapped hands with Randy. "Yeah and try to not be so grumpy. Enjoy yourself."

He chuckled and left.

Anna watched him leave then looked down at the ring on her finger. It was much prettier than the last ring. "Why didn't you give me my first ring back?"

"Part of me felt that it would bring back old memories that we had worked hard to get passed. The other part of me felt that you need a better one." John looked at her.

She looked at him. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so." He smiled.

"So let's eat." Anna said smiling.

Lucas chuckled.

John looked at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He said as he looked over the menu.

"No tell me."

"She says food but I can tell she's thinking something else."

Anna blushed.

John looked at Anna then chuckled at her red cheeks.

"Let's just order food."

John laughed and ordered his food. The rest of the dinner went smoothly as he had planned from the beginning. As everyone except Anna's father left, he leaned back. "You were great at helping me get all this together."

Lucas smiled. "Well you actually did ask for my blessing this time."

Anna looked at John. "You did?"

John nodded. "Remember me asking about the black socks and all this morning. I was meeting up with him."

Anna laughed. "I thought I imagined that conversation." She said.

He looked at her and laughed. "Really?"

Anna nodded. "I was asleep when you woke me up for that."

"Yeah, true." He sipped the last of glass of wine.

Anna stretched. "Hmmm time to go back and get out of this dress."

Lucas nodded. "Be safe."

She kissed his cheek.

John stood and held a hand out to Anna.

Anna smiled getting up and taking his hand.

He led her outside and into the car after she kissed her dad's cheek. He got in and leaned back as they headed back to the hotel.

She cuddled into him and rubbed his chest some. She nipped his neck. She had drank a bit more wine than normal and now was handsey.

He laughed held her close. "And you say this is bad when I'm like this."

She nodded.

"You can continue though." He relaxed with a grin.

She giggled cuddling into him.

He kissed her head and closed his eyes.

She smiled as she cuddled into his chest.

John smiled at her as they both feel asleep in the limo. They had to be on a plane early in the morning but the only thing he cared about at that moment was Anna.

~Next day~

John sat next to Anna as they boarded their flight.

Anna leaned back stifling a yawn.

"Can't be still tired hun?" He looked at her, sipping his coffee.

She nodded.

He handed her his coffee and few packets of sugar. "Drink up."

She smiled some and mixed it up.

Liv shot up from her bed and looked at the time groaning. "Fuck." She dialed Anna's phone.

Anna looked at her phone. "It's Liv." She opened it. "Hello?"

"Please tell me the flight is delayed?" She slid out of bed to find RJ watching tv and eating cereal out of the box.

"Nope. I called your room a few times and your phone." Anna said.

Liv groaned once more. "Just telly Randy that me and RJ will catch a later flight because i over slept." Knowing she wasn't going to here the end of this once she was in the next city.

"Randy is still in Italy." Anna said. "He said he left you a text about it."

She shrugged. "I didn't look." She pulled her phone from her ear and saw she had seven missed text from a angry Randal. "Never mind." She sighed.

"Well I got to go. Bye." Anna said before hanging up and turning off her phone. "I hate damn stewardesses." She muttered seeing a stewardess walk over to them to make sure they were buckled in.

John just laughed as he nodded at the stewardess and leaned back.

Anna glared as the stewardess tried to take her coffee. "You want to loose that hand?"

John tapped her hand. "We are going to keep it. Thank you." He looked at Anna. "You okay?"

She nodded and drank the coffee.

He smiled and leaned back closing his eyes.

Anna finished drinking the coffee.

He started to fall asleep after a few minutes ago telling Anna she had to wake up.

Anna looked through her purse and smiled seeing glitter pens. **(A/N: Glitter Pens are like the most fun thing to do this with) **She started to draw on John's face.

John grunted some in his sleep and turned not realizing the marks on his face.

Anna giggled softly and put the pens up and leaned back.

A lady across the isle laughed softly at seeing John's face and looked at Anna.

Anna was getting ready to watch the in flight movie.

"Sir?" She chuckled and repeated again. "Sir?"

John opened a eye. "Yes?"

"There is something on your face."

Anna looked at the lady then rolled her eyes before leaning back. "People need to mind their own business." She muttered.

John sat up confused and looked at Anna. "Babe what is on my face?"

"Nothing." Anna said.

"But the lady said something was."

"She is just messing with you."

John nodded. "Okay." He leaned back and looked at the movie.

Anna watched the movie.

A man turned his head to cough but caught the sight of John and starred.

John saw him. "Yes?"

"You know you have something on your face right?"

Anna didn't show any expressions.

John looked at Anna. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

John got up and walked to the bathroom catching onto all the stares he was receiving from the other passengers.

Anna rolled her eyes and looked at the lady who started it all. "What I do for fun to my fiancee is none of your business."

The lady looked at her straddled. "It was funny but he needed to know hun. I was young once." She pointed to her husband.

"I don't care. What I do is my business." She said. "Now kindly butt out." She then turned her attention to the movie.

The woman sat back and minded her own business. She didn't mean to upset the girl but she didn't want to start any more trouble.

John came sit down with a clean face and started to watch the movie.

Anna leaned back.

"Why did you do that babe?"

She shrugged and watched the movie.

He looked at her. "No shrugging."

"I wanted to." She said.

"Why lie about it?"

"It was something I wanted to do have a problem with it oh well." Anna said not looking at him. "You've done the same thing to me."

"What are you talking about? I haven't written on your face."

"So?"

"So I've never done it to you. Your said I did the same thing." He looked at her confused.

"You've written on me."

He rolled his eyes.

She ignored the eye roll and leaned back.

He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"Nothing, just watch the movie." He closed his eyes.

She leaned back and rolled her eyes.

~Three hours later~

John had placed there bags near the closet, not caring to unpack at that moment.

Liv looked at RJ as he was able to get one of the stewardess to get him some sugar free cookie. She laughed.

Anna looked through her planner.

"What do you have scheduled?" John asked.

RJ munched happily.

"I'm seeing something. Today is the fifteenth?"

He nodded. "Why?"

Liv opened up her laptop once asking the one of the ladies if it was okay.

She looked at the planner. "Damn." She said.

He raised a eyebrow at her.

Liv opened her IM to find messages from Randy but didn't feel like the drama and closed it. She would deal with his whining later.

Anna sighed. "Damn all this traveling is messing me up."

"Speak English hun and tell me what is up."

"I'm late."

"For?"

"My period is late John."

His eyes widen. "This means you are..." He trailed off looking at her.

"Overworked." Anna said.

"No I meant you being pregnant."

"I doubt that." Anna said.

"How can you doubt that? There is always a possibility that you are."

"We always have protected sex." Anna said.

"Condom could have tore and there were a few times that we were both drunk. Could have happened then."

"Those times we were drunk I would take the morning after pill also you never told me we had a torn condom."

"I said could have Anna. I don't know if it did or not."

"And periods are late due to stress."

He sighed. "Fine."

"Babe don't panic."

"I'm not panicking. Just thinking of what if you are pregnant."

She looked at him.

Randy got to the hotel with a sigh.

"What?" He saw her staring at him.

"What were you thinking?"

"Just if you were, i would be actually kind of happy about it."

Liv soon walked into the hotel with RJ.

"You would?" She asked.

Randy saw them.

He nodded.

Liv did not noticed Randy and grabbed her key from the lady after checking in and went to the elevator.

Anna smiled some.

"Olivia." He said.

Liv cringed at hearing Randy's voice.

John smiled back at her.

"Get over here."

She smiled at him then stretched.

"Tired?"

Liv sucked in her breath and went over to him, hoping he just wanted to take RJ to his room and leave her alone.

She nodded.

Randy took RJ and his stuff then walked off.

John sat on the bed. "Lets get some more sleep in before we go to lunch."

Anna got in the bed and closed her eyes.

John fell asleep with her/

~4 hours later~

Liv called Randy's phone.

Randy hit ignore.

Anna woke up slowly.

John grunted pulling her closer.

Liv sighed and went to the lobby to find out which room he was in and then going to the room itself.

Randy was playing video games with RJ.

Anna laughed. "Wake up."

"No. Shush pillow." He said with his eyes still closed.

Liv knocked on the door. She had promised to take RJ to the mall for something he wanted.

"Go away." Randy and RJ said.

Anna sighed. "Fine then I won't go get a pregnancy test or go get us food."

John's eyes popped open.

Liv sighed. "Randy I promised RJ that I would take him to the store. Besides this is my time that you allowed me to have him."

Randy got up and opened the door. "Already took him to the store. Go fuck Justin." He then slammed the door in her face.

Anna laughed softly.

"Randy stop being an asshole. You get to have RJ in the 2 hours after let me have my time with him."

John let her go. "Okay."

Randy opened the door. "He is spending time with me cause I was gone for a while. Why don't you shut the fuck up and go away."

Anna slipped out of the bed.

"First off it is not my fault that you had to leave early. Second, if I don't get this time with him you will banned me from him for God knows how long. And another thing, what I do with Justin is none of your business." She pushed passed him and into the room, going to swat over by RJ.

Randy grabbed her and pushed her into the hall roughly. "You can have your fucking time when I'm done spending some time with him. Now back the fuck off." He glared at her.

"Go to hell Randy." She walked away from him pissed.

"Too late I got there when you ran away from us." He said before shutting the door and going to RJ who was absorbed in the game. "You killed me. Awww man." He sat down.

RJ grinned at him. "You suck at this game but not as much as mom does." He started another round.

Randy chuckled and started to play with him smiling. He liked when they got time together like this.

Liv went back to her room and took her meds falling into a quick sleep.

John sat up. "How long will it take you to get back?"

She shrugged.

He chuckled. "Want me to wait in the cafe for when you get back?"

She shrugged. "Up to you." She said getting dressed.

He nodded as he watched her.

She grabbed her stuff.

He stood and kissed her cheek. "I'll order your food for you. I'm going to go see first if Randy is back."

"Alright." She said.

He watched her walk out and stood stretching not having removed any of his clothes before falling asleep. He grabbed his phone and key card and went to Randy's room. Randy had texted him the room number earlier.

Anna got a car and headed to the store.

Randy watched as RJ blew him up. "Too good."

John knocked on the door to Randy's room.

"Liv I said go the fuck away it's my time." Randy said going towards the door.

"First off I'm not Liv. And second you need to stop cursing in front your son." Figuring that detail from the sound of the game and Randy's attitude from saying Liv's name.

Randy opened the door. "Hey." He let him in. "Where's Anna?"

"She went to the store." He ruffled RJ's hair and sat down.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Normally Anna didn't run to the store for no reason.

"There is a possibility that she is pregnant." He said looked at Randy.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"So...good thing? Bad thing? Scary thing?" Randy asked his friend.

"A bit of good and scary. I'm kind of happy and frighten all in one."

Randy nodded in understanding.

He looked at him. "I want kids, just didn't know I would probably be getting one now."

"I know you want kids but at least she told you that she might even possibly be pregnant."

John looked at him. "Don't start that thing about Liv not telling you. You weren't exactly there always for her as well."

"I wasn't going to start about that. I mean she could have just taken the test and not tell you she could have been." Randy said.

"Would have to tell me eventually."

Randy shrugged. "Women are weird."

John nodded then looked at him. "So how are you? Trip fun?"

"I'm worn out."

"Take a vacation. I'm sure if you talk to Vince he would give you one."

"I'm not worried about it."

"Still you should not overdue it. Me or Anna or even Liv would watch RJ for you." He looked at the game then back at Randy.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine."

He nodded. "Okay. Want to catch lunch with me and Anna?"

"No thanks."

He nodded. "Alright." John hung out with Randy for some time then went to the cafe to have lunch with Anna.

Anna sat in the cafe with a smile.

John slid into the seat in front of her. "Got everything?"

She nodded and ordered some food.

"Took the test yet?" He asked really wanting to know.

She looked at him. "Yes I have." She said.

"And..."

She took out her phone and showed him the picture of the results she had taken.

He face lit up with a grin. "I'm going to be a daddy."

She nodded smiling at his excitement. "Yep."

He pulled out his phone and started texting.

Anna laughed softly and watched him.

He finally put the phone down after a few minutes. "Okay I told everyone that is important."

Anna laughed. "Okay." She then got serious. "I want to be married before the baby is born."

He looked at her. "Why?"

"I want him or her to know that they were born to married parents."

"Babe okay but it not a big deal." He rubbed her hands. "He or she would love us the same."

"It's important to me."

He nodded. "Okay."

She smiled as her food came up. "Thank you."

He smiled and bit into his food, but could not eat much because of his excitment.

Liv came into the cafe and saw Anna and John.

"Why is he so happy?"

"Don't you read text?" John looked at Liv.

"Phone is dead."

John shook his head.

"We're going to have a baby." Anna said.

Liv grinned and hugged her. "Congrats you two."

"Thanks." Anna said before sitting back down to eat.

Liv hugged John and went to the bar and got herself a small cup of carrots and ranch dressing. She went sit at at a table.

Anna watched her then looked at John. "Is she okay?"

Randy walked into the cafe with RJ.

John laughed. "Yeah she just probably took her pills. She doesn't eat much when she does, that's why she is smaller than usual."

Anna nodded some and ate. "So you still going to talk to Randy about the Liv situation?"

"I was hoping you would want to help." He sighed. "Randy is a hard nut to crack."

"Babe I am not getting involved and I'm not going to get stressed. Hell I'm hiring another wedding planner."

"I know but he rarely listens to anyone besides us. I mean if he keeps it up he might drive her away...permanently."

"I think it's best you deal with it. I'm not stressing out about them anymore."

He leaned back. "Okay babe."

Randy walked over to the two. "Hey I just got the text. Congrats you guys. John wanna get together with some of the guys later for some poker and drinks?"

John thought about it. It might be a good chance to confront him with other friends about what was going on. "Okay I'm for it."

"Sweet." He said.

John nodded.

RJ spotted Liv and went over to her.

She smiled and handed him a carrot. "Have fun?"

He nodded and ate it.

Randy got some food and sat down with Anna and John. "So it'll be at nine meaning Anna he might be late coming in."

"As long as I don't get woken up I'm fine."

John laughed. "Can't promise you anything but i will try not to bother you."

"No scotch for him. He gets handsey."

"You were handsey last night." He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes.

Randy laughed.

"So scotch it will be." John grinned.

"You will get kneed." Anna warned.

"I'll take my chances."

Randy laughed more.

Liv stood and took RJ's hand. He had asked her to go the park. She grabbed her bottle of water and went over to the group. "I'm taking RJ to the park. Will be back in a hour."

Randy looked at her. "Actually make it half an hour I got tickets to a monster truck rally."

Anna shook her head she was happy to be stateside. "Babe we going to the ice rink tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure with you being pregnant and all."

Liv shot him the middle finger and walked out with RJ.

Randy growled and got up storming after her.

Anna sighed.

"Don't worry. You should be use to them. And like i was saying, you could fall at the ice rank."

Liv walked outside with RJ and across the street to the park.

"Babe I'll have you balancing me."

Randy walked behind her. "Olivia what was that for?"

"You can't possibly ask me that and not know." Liv let RJ got to the swings and looked at Randy.

"I've had tickets to this event for almost a year now."

"I don't care Randy. When it's something I've planned with him, you have no problem cancelling it for me. But as soon as I try to do the same shit to you, you fucking turn into the Grinch."

"I planned this for him and I'm doing it. He's been looking forward to it."

"He was also looking forward to me and him going to the store earlier too." She looked at him. "I'm sick of all of this. Yes I screwed up years before, but I'm trying to make this right."

"I asked him if he wanted to wait for you to go to the store. He said no." Randy said honestly. "And we're back to the whole it's my way or the highway."

"No. I've called a judge and he is granting me supervised visits at a center for an hour each week. I can't deal with you anymore."

Randy chuckled. "Fine." He pulled out his phone speed dialing his lawyer before grabbing RJ. "You will get it when my lawyer gets me the paper work. Good bye Liv. You can return home." He walked away talking to his lawyer. She wanted to bring in a judge then he could play just as hard as she could.

Liv stood there with tears rolling down her cheeks. She had taken an hour a week to see her child, cutting down from the little Randy gave her already and it pissed him off. Why was her not being under his eye so much of a problem. She thought being away from him would make him happier.


End file.
